Benny's match
by MsWildfire97
Summary: Jess moves to Whitechapel with her grandma and develops a crush on Benny, her and Rory become close friends but what will happen as the story prepossess, romance BennyxOC, EthanxSarah and RoryxOC friendship, bad summary please read story
1. Chapter 1 Meeting and reunion

**Fire: hello everyone this is-**

**Benny: I know why they call you fire cause you so hot im burning**

**Fire: Benny not now!**

**Benny: you know you like it-winks and smirks-**

**Fire: ugh just do the disclaimer **

**Benny: MsWildfire97 does not own my babysitters a vampire or any of its characters, all she owns is the storyline and her OC **

**~Benny's POV~**

"Awh man I can't believe my grandma is dragging me to see one of her old friends who moved back to town" I moaned to Ethan via video chat "come on Benny look on the bright side maybe she'll give you a present" Ethan chuckled and I glared at him then I heard my grandma call and I sighed "I'll see ya E" I said ending the call and closing my laptop down well here goes I went down stairs I didn't bother putting something special on just a pair of jeans blue black stripped shirt and a pair of black converse "oh benny there you are, hurry up now I don't like to be late" my grandma said as we walked out the door and went into the car, we drove for a while then stopped after 15 minutes

I noticed we weren't far from Ethan's house "Benny go knock the door I have to get something from the back" grandma said getting out of the car and going to the boot of the car to search for something I sighed and went to the door and knocked then stuck my hands in my jean pockets I heard some voices and shuffling then the door opening revealing a girl about my age with shoulder length two colour brown hair, shining blue eyes and clear skin wearing black skinny jeans a red top with love written on it three times in black letters each different font and a black jacket and red converse she smiled at me "uhm hi can I help you?" she had such a lovely smile "oh uhm my grandma was suppose is meeting her old friend jasmine, is she here?" I asked still abit dazed from her beauty "oh you must be Benny Evelyn grandson, im Jessica Jasmine is my grandmother come on in" she smiled at me again and turned around and walked into a room so I followed almost in a trance I stopped when I walked into the room it was the living room I sat down on the couch and she then sat right beside me and I mean right beside me as in her shoulder was touching my arm

Grandma walked in and I saw another women I presumed was Jasmine I saw them both smile and I blushed a little and I think Jess did as well because we both moved over so there was a gap between us "Benny I see you've met my granddaughter Jessica, Jessie dear me and Evelyn are going out to catch up we'll be back later I left money for you kids to get a pizza be good" Jasmine said as her and grandma left leaving me and Jess sitting there awkwardly "Y-You wanna play knights of ninjutsu 4?" Jess asked me and I looked at her in shock and she raised an eye-brow "what is there something on my face" she said putting her hand on her forehead then her cheek "no, no its just I didn't think a girl as pretty as you would like video games especially knights of ninjutsu" I said smiling at her "oh okay well I'll go get the game the game station is over there can you set it up?" she asked me while standing up "yeah no problem" she then went upstairs

I went over to the TV and turned it on along with the game station i took on of the controllers and set the other on the couch I put the game station to the home screen and the picture that game up was a picture of Jess, her grandmother and two identical little boys who Jess had her arms around "I always loved that picture" I jumped at the sound of Jess's voice "who are those boy's" I asked looking back at the picture on the screen "Those are my little brothers Eric and Sam, that picture was taken two years ago when I was 14 and they were 12" she smiled and I noticed she looked down at her wrist and when I looked I saw she hand two bracelets that looked sorta old one was blue and the other was green "they go to a boarding school now and only visit on Christmas and summer vacation that was the last picture we took before they left and then they gave me these bracelets and I gave them each a red one they have our favourite family motto on it, love stretches over any distance" she came over to me and handed me the game "hey Jess you wanna scrap the game and go over to my friend Ethan's house it's not too far from here" I said she just nodded and turned the TV and game station off before we left she grabbed her phone the money her Grandma had left and wrote a note to tell her grandma where she was in case she wasn't back before her after she did that she locked the door and we left and headed to Ethan's house

**~Jess's POV~**

Why am I getting so nerves around a guy I just met? I mean I haven't even known him a day but he is really cute, we stopped in front of a biggish house and he walked up to the door with me following him, he knocked on the door and we waited a minute or so then a boy with moppy brown hair he looked at benny then at me and he stared at me for a while then looked back at benny "who's this benny?" he said in between a shocked and worried voice "I can talk you know" I said smiling a little and then giggling at his worried face "Im Jessica, you can call me Jessie jess or anything else you can make out of my name, it's nice to meet you" I put my hand out for him to shake "uhm yeah nice to meet you too im Ethan" he said and took my hand and when he did he like froze and his eyes went all weird after a few seconds he let go and awkwardly smiled at me "could you give us a sec jess" he said pulling benny inside and closing the door on me" uhm sure?" I said to no one i lent against one of the beams beside his steps

**~Benny's POV~**

"Could you give us a sec jess" Ethan said as he pulled me inside and closed the door on jess "well that was rude E, you never close the door on a hot babe!" I waved my arms "Benny I had a vision" Ethan whispered "okay…what was it about?" I was interested now "for one jess is a Earth priestess like your grandma and not just that I also saw two boys younger than her and they both had fangs" I was shocked jess could do magic just like me and her brothers were vampires well guess that's why the picture on her game station was so old "oh and another thing you two kiss" i looked at Ethan like he was crazy "w-we kiss?" I just realized I kiss a smoking babe I started grinning like an idiot "yeah you kiss I don't know when and I don't know where but you do" Ethan stated again "Score" I said pumping my fist in the air "Benny" Ethan scowled me "What you would be the same if I told you that you were going to kiss Sarah" I smirked as he looked down embarrassed, I went over to the door and opened it to see Jess with earphones on sitting on the step perfect victim I said to myself

I came up behind her and kneeled behind her then wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump and let out a yelp of surprise she turned around to me and her cheeks flushed and she turned back around so she wasn't facing me, I smirked cute shes blushing "Jess are you blushing?" I whispered into her ear I felt her shudder "B-Benny" she said in a shaky voice I mumbled a yes and then next thing I know im in front of her laying on my back on the grass "Okay so you're not a hugger" I commented which made her giggle "actually I am a hugger" she smiled and held her hand out I took it and she helped me up then we went back inside

We all didn't do much just played video games and we found out Jess is really good at them, we ordered pizza and then we told Jess we knew she was an Earth priestess and that I was a spell master and E was a seer we also told her that Erica, Sarah and our other geek friend were vampires and that well that Sarah was a fledgling and not a full vampire yet

**~At school three days later Jess's POV~**

Im glad grandma moved back to Whitechapel if she hadn't I would have never met Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica but I still haven't met The other vampire they told me about oh well, I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice the boy in front of me and we banged into each other "oh sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" I said rubbing the back of my head "no problem sweetness" he said wait sweetness? Only one person has ever said that to me…"Rory?" I asked looking at the boy "Yeah?" he asked picking up some stuff off the floor "Don't recognize your first female friend?" I asked him and he looked up his eyes widening "JEJE!" Rory exclaimed picking me up by the waist and spinning me around making me giggle when he put me down I hugged him tightly "Rory I missed you so much!" I told him then I heard I mix between a cough and a chock

When I turned around I saw Benny and Ethan with shocked expressions on their faces "s-she knows R-Rory?" Benny stuttered out "yep I do" I said smiling "how?" Ethan said still shocked "Guys remember the girl I told you about from camp last year who I shared a cabin with? Well this is her; I told you she was a total babe" Rory said with a smirk I playfully hit him in the arm "Wait you're the girl Rory was talking about all the time he came back from camp the so called Master of video games and the marshmallow queen?" Benny asked bewildered "uhm I guess so, wait if hes your other friend that means…Rory you're a vampire?" I said then looked at Rory for the answer "yep JeJe im rocking the big V" he said bring two of his fingers up to make a V and flashing his fangs at me

"That's awesome guess I should tell you im an Earth priestess" I said hugging his arm "Wow cool! So you can do magic like Benny?" he said smiling at me "Yep" I said winking at him then sticking my tongue out "please tell me im not the only one who finds it weird that Rory is so close to a total babe and im not" Benny said looking at me and Rory, the said Vampire stuck his tongue out and said "my JeJe, you can't have her" he then freed his arm and wrapped it around me "Okay Rory let me go, you know when I see a sad friend I need to hug them" I said fake pouting at him with puppy dog eyes "Fine" he said pouting he realised me and I went over to Benny and hugged him "Told you I was a hugger" I said giggling then the bell went "see you guy's at lunch I said and walked off to class

**Fire: Okay that's the en-**

**Benny: NO FAIR RORY GETTING WAY MORE LOVE FROM JESS THEN ME!**

**Rory: Jealous-smirks-**

**Benny: Fire I thought she was my love interest?**

**Fire: She is I gave you a flirt scene didn't i? so don't complain**

**Benny: Fine…**

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes fangs-**


	2. Chapter 2 Lawn of the dead

**Fire: Hey peeps! Here is another chapter of-**

**Rory: Rory's match-smiles-**

**Benny: Its Benny's match idiot!**

**Fire: Oh boy not again…Ethan would you please?**

**Ethan: sure, MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to**

**~Jess's POV~**

I was walking down the hall with Rory when I saw Benny and Ethan talking then Benny magiced up some flowers and went over to…Della? I growled and went over to Ethan with Rory right behind me "Hey Jess, you okay?" Ethan asked me "Yeah just peachy" I growled out glaring at Benny but then I smirked when I saw Della crying, okay I know that sounds mean but I don't know what's wrong with me "Hey guys, can one of you leaned me 20 dollars, it's for a good cause" Sarah said to us I reached into my pocket and pushed 20 dollars at her "Whoa what's wrong with her" She asked Ethan and Rory "I think shes jealous that Benny is flirting with Della" Ethan said looking back over at Benny "I am not jealous!" I exclaimed and glared at him "Yeah sure you're not" Sarah said rolling her eyes

"Awesome news, Della's dog died" Benny said coming back over to us with a smile "and that's good news?" Sarah said "thanks Jess, I gotta go later, oh and feel better" Sarah said walking off down the hall "She said she loved my flowers and then she said she'd do anything to being her dog back, Anything" Benny said looking at both of us while raising an eye-brow "Imagine if someone magically brought her dog back, could you imagine how grateful she would be" He said with a slight smirk i couldn't take this anymore "Come on Rory" I said grabbing Rory's arm and dragging him down the hall with me the when we were out of sight he stopped me "JeJe do you like Benny?" he said looking at me with pleading eyes "I honestly don't know Rory I think I do but I've only known him for a couple days" I said looking down he hugged me "it's kay JeJe Vampire ninja is here for you" he said smiling I laughed "Vampire ninja?" he nodded and I looked down laughing then when I looked back up he was gone "huh…maybe he is a vampire ninja" I shrugged and went off to class

**~Benny's POV~**

"What's her problem?" I asked Ethan as I watched Jess pull Rory down the hall and out of my sight he just shrugged "Well anyway back to what I was saying, what do you think?" I asked staring at Della "No, no Benny you cannot bring her dead dog back to life" E said making my smile drop but then I smirked "Won't know til I try right?" I said winking and clicking my tongue at him the walking down the hall

I went to Della's house with the veil of potion Ethan said was the one that resurrected the dead I poured some of it on puffles grave then Ethan fell down beside me and I jumped back "Ethan, dude do not seek up on someone who is awaking the dead" I said letting out a sigh of relief and sitting up "Keep it down, let's go before you do something stupid well stupider" I glared at him "To late I already did, but nothing happened i-" we jumped and let out a scream when Rory came out of nowhere "Booyah" he said smiling "Rory I don't care how un dead you are you do that again I kill you" I said pointing a finger at him and smirking "To kill vampire ninja you must first find vampire ninja" he said waving a hand in front of him I closed my eyes and sighed "Vampire ninja-" I looked back and saw he wasn't there anymore "alright that was kinda cool" I said looking around "anyway, the potion had no affect maybe your vision was wrong" I said looking at Ethan

"My visions are never wrong, but I think your grandma was right we shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death" he said getting up and walking over to the bench in Della's back yard I followed him and we both sat on it and I let out a sigh "Wait do you hear that?" he asked me and the I heard a dog yelping "no way, puffles?" I said going back over to the grave "It's alive" I exclaimed happily "shh Benny" Ethan said in a worried tone we dug into the grave moving the soil "Whoa" Rory said from behind us "that is the sweet sound of benny scoring a date with Della" I said with a smile looking at him I saw he looked sad but I shock it off and wrapped puffles in a blanket I had brought "Okay you did it hes alive now let's go before someone sees us" Ethan said still worried "What? No she has to know I saved it, I'll surprise her at school tomorrow" I said smirking when I picked the dog up the light went on in one of the rooms

"We have to go, now" Ethan said and I nodded him and Rory covered the grave over again and we ran out of Della's backyard, well me and Ethan ran I don't know where Rory went

* * *

**~Next day Jess's POV~**

I was at my locker when I heard whimpering I closed the door and saw my old Labrador pup buster "Buster?" I asked then his eyes glowed red and he attacked me I screamed and zapped him with magic and he was chained to the floor I looked at him then growled "Benny" i picked buster up and chained his mouth so he couldn't bite and made sure the other chains were on right then I ran down the hall and heard everyone screaming and say Della being chased by a dog I presumed was her dead dog puffles, oh im so going to kill Benny the PA went off and said all classes were cancelled so I went to Benny's house and told his grandma what happened, we put buster in a cage and she teleported us to Ethan's with a spell

"Wah! I-I mean ah hi grandma" Benny said pulling an innocent face I glared at him with my arms crossed beside grandma Weir "something you twits want to tell me" she said tapping the top of a gold potion bottle they looked at each other than sighed

"First we brew enough anti-potion to duos all the demon critters you created" grandma Weir said putting something into her spell pot "All I did was spill a few drops where the god was buried" I face-palmed and glared at him "A few drops is far too much you moron" I said handing grandma weir something else for the potion "but why are they so evil" Ethan asked confused "you reanimated the bodies but the souls had moved on, and a body with no soul Is a demons playground" she said stirring the anti-potion "Jessica Dear could you get that" she said pointing to something wrapped in a piece of cloth, I picked it up and unwrapped it to see it was a flute "once the demons hear that enchanted flute they'll come running but you better be ready" she stated and benny took the flue off me "don't worry grandma, I will not fail you" he said standing up

"Not you Einstein, I need you and Jessica to help me with this brew, Ethan can do it, start at the sight of the spill and work your way back here" she said handing Ethan the flute "wait, tonight's my dad's dinner with his new client mum will kill me if I miss it" he said with a sadish voice "Well if he can't do it and we can't do it then who's gonna play the stupid magic flute" Benny said looking at Grandma Weir I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone "Who you calling?" Benny asked with a confused face "The vampire ninja" I said with a smirk

* * *

**~Benny's POV~**

I fixed one of the squirt guns in my pocket and continued walking…Jess hasn't talked to me at all day and now shes walking ahead of me I stopped and she stopped and looked back at me "Jess why are you mad at me" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes "Benny this is not the time" she said turning back around and walking on I ran after her and grabbed her from around her waist she let a yelp of surprise and then started yelling at me "Benny let me go! This isn't the time!" she started struggling but I just held her tighter "Not until you tell me why your mad" I said laying my face on her shoulder she calmed down but I felt her tense most likely because I was breathing into her neck "B-Benny please we have to get t-to Ethan's" she whispered "If I let go do you promise to stop being mad at me?" I asked begging her "Yes now please we have to hurry" I released her and we started walking to Ethan's again

When we got there we went in the back way and into the kitchen "Okay we are locked and loaded with anti-potion and Rory's on his way" I said looking between Ethan and Sarah "good, when he leads the critters back we'll take position in your back yard and let em have it" Ethan said "Alright, and nice sweater vest stylish yet stupid" Jess said then giggled then Ethan's mum took him out to meet his dad's new client and Rory came in with the flute

Ethan came in panicking "Rory how come I can still hear the music?" he asked looking at the flute in Rory's hand "I had an inspiration, why shred my primo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop, no flute required" Rory said handing me the flute "So where's the player?" Jess asked "Well I landed on the roof to look for you guys but there was this psycho squirrel and I kinda uh dropped it down the chimney" he said with a guilty look "down the chimney?!" Ethan said panicking even more if possible "hey relax I know a way to get it back, when Santa comes-" he began but Ethan cut him off "Rory shut up, you know the rules about plans involving Santa" he said sighing "so now the music's in the house which means-" Ethan was cut off when we heard Della scream

**~jess's POV~**

Ethan came running back in but stopped when he saw all the un dead animals "its snow white and he forest friends, evil and un dead" Benny said squirting a rat making it vanish, we all grabbed a squirt gun and started squirting the evil un dead animals "whoa this is not good" Ethan said looking around "this is awesome" Rory said smelling a rat then he turned around and ate it yuck I heard Ethan's dad laugh but continued to squirt the animals instead of paying attention to him benny turned around and I saw Buster was on his back so I grabbed a frying pan and hit it he turned around and looked at me "what was that for?" he said abit angry I squirted buster and frowned "bye buster" I looked back up at benny and he looked guilty "you're welcome" I said looking at him "I told my mom I'd get the ptarmigan" when he open the cupboard puffles came out and bit him so he hit it off the island and then hit it again making in whimper, Sarah pinned in on one of the top cupboards and benny squirted it but the collar fell into the sauce "Ew his collar" Sarah said before we could get it out Ethan's mom came in and took it "Sarah I need the sauce right now" she said and was about to leave when Ethan grabbed the other side of the bowl

"Mom, No wait mom I'll get it" he said pulling the bowl "no let it go I've got it" Mrs Morgan said pulling the bowl as well "Puffles is that you?" just then Della came in and they both accidently spilled the sauce on her and the collar fell to the floor "puffles" she gasped and looked at the floor "yeah that's him, kinda" benny said with a guilty look on his face and she ran out "No wait Della I can explain, well not right now but I'll think of something" Benny said running after her "Ethan you better have a good explanation for this" Mrs Morgan said with an angry sigh

**~next day still Jess's POV~**

Me and Sarah saw Benny and Ethan so she stopped and yelled to them "Look who finally got there license and my aunt gave m her old car" Sarah said taking off her sunglasses "hard part was saving up for insurance but your dad gave me a great deal" she said smiling "Yeah hes the best" Ethan said as him and benny looked at the car then they jumped back and screamed I looked back and saw Rory "Rory this vampire ninja stuff has to stop or-" Ethan stopped once he saw Rory was gone "okay how'd he do that?" Sarah said looking between us all "don't care let's just get out of here before he comes back" Benny said as he got in the back of the car I climbed over the passenger seat and sat beside him so Ethan could be up front with Sarah "hit it Sarah" I said and leaned back in the seat and benny but his arm behind me smirking

**Fire: Okay before I get interrupted im skipping Doug the vampire hunter as I have never seen the Doug the vampire hunter episode, oh and I might do my OC but as a vampire and Rory story tell me what you think **

**Benny: That is all**

**Rory: R&R PEOPLE! - Flashes fangs-**


	3. Chapter 3 Three cheers for evil

**Before we start I would just like to say sorry for not updating sooner my laptop broke and all the chaps deleted on me so I had to re-write this one but I will be going back to updating every Saturday(hopefully)**

**Fire and Rory: Hey peeps!**

**Fire: yes I let Rory in this time instead of benny**

**Benny:-appears out of nowhere- yes the spell worked**

**Fire: GAH! Rory do this disclaimer now!**

**Rory: MsWildifre97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

Sarah and I chased Erica down the hallway up until the sign up to cheer table the cheerleaders had set up when we were a little bit away from it Sarah grabbed Erica's arm "Erica please tell us you're not doing what we think you're doing" she said with a worried expression "What it's just cheerleading I thought you said you wanted us to be normal" Erica said playing with her nails "cheerleaders are not normal they're more evil then you and you're a vampire" I informed her whispering the last part so only Sarah and her would hear me

"Sarah you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader and now that im hot I can besides these girls have been telling me to 'bite them' for years" Erica said flashing her fangs and winking at us "Yeah I don't think that's what they had in mind" I said rolling my eyes at her "oh come on who's gonna miss just one" she said before walking off to the cheerleader table "I will" I turned around to see Ethan and Benny, Benny had his hands up and was frowning "isn't this like letting magneto join the X-men" Ethan interjected "I'll assume that's geek speak for a fox in the hen house thing" Sarah said with an eye-brow raised I nodded to show her she was right

"If you have any ideas on how we're ment to stop her we're all ears" Sarah said looking back at Erica and I saw Benny hold back a laugh which could not be good "you could join too" Ethan said holding back a laugh "Oh no way am I doing that!" I said looking at them in horror "there has to be another way" Sarah said in as much horror as me but all the boys did was moves their hands like pom-poms

"Man I hate cheerleaders so much" I said fixing the cheer uniform "yeah same here but what else can we do" Sarah sighed as we stepped outside "oh cowabunga" Benny said Laughing while holding the strap of his bag "Do. Not. Say. Anything" Sarah warned as I glared but Benny just had to open his mouth "You look….peppy" he said shrugging and holding his hands up I gave him a 'are-you-serious' look but he just smirked at me "Look someone has to make sure Erica doesn't do any 'sampling' and we're the only ones who can squeeze into these things" Sarah said glaring daggers at both of them "Let's see what you got girls" we heard the head cheerleader Stephanie say, Sarah walked on while I stayed with the boys "God bless cheerleaders" Benny chirred I glared at him then followed Sarah into the gym.

* * *

I can't believe those two idiots did this and actually got in…weird, Stephanie turned to 'Betty' and 'Veronica' "Betty Veronica would you care to join us" she said waving her pom-pom in the direction of me and the other cheerleaders "oh we care" Benny said in his girl voice while Ethan giggled "alright form up girls I wanna hear you shout" Stephanie said then we all put are hands in "we're the devil girls and we'll knock you out" we all giggled and throw are pom-poms behind us with are hands in the air "alright rookies hit the showers some of you recruits are rank" Stephanie said giggling and walking off

Me and Sarah waited by the door of the girl's locker rooms for benny and Ethan and as if on que they came in and stopped shocked "uhm excuse me, just wanted to fix me hair the humidity just makes it-" Benny started but I cut him off "stop, save the act" I said glaring at them with my arms crossed "I can't believe-" Sarah began to say before being cut off by Ethan "no wait you can't tell anyone its important I just had a terrible vision" Ethan said in a hushed voice "ditto" me and Sarah said in unison looking the boys up and down "im gonna have to was my eyes out with soap" I said shivering "look we can handle Erica, go practice your cheers and have a cold shower" Sarah said as me and her walked down the locker room corridor slightly "If you insist" Benny said smirking as him and Ethan took a few steps forward "AT HOME!" me and Sarah yelled at them shocked and annoyed we shock are heads and started walking back into the locker room

**~Benny's POV~**

Ethan and I were walking into the cafeteria with are lunch trays "I never knew cheer routines could be so difficult, am I routing my hips to late before I pop and lock?" I asked Ethan pushing my shoulders forward then back again "you know I didn't want to throw you off but you have to route from the core" Ethan said rotating his hips "see this? Wait what am I saying?" he said raising an eye-brow and sighing "wazz up my main men" Rory said coming over to us in the mascot costume with the head under his arm "Rory you're the mascot?" Ethan said while we both tried to hold back out laughter "Course best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks and there's this one hottie mc lovely names Betty, So into me!" Rory said with a huge grin I looked at Ethan then back at Rory with a disgusted face "I doubt that dude" I said holding back a shiver "What about veronica?" Ethan asked with a smirk "ehm She's okay" Rory said with a shrug which made the smirk drop right off Ethan's face "Just okay?" he asked annoyed "Her legs are kinda bandy" Rory said making me let out a small laugh "But Betty, I just wanna sink my fangs-" Rory started showing off his fangs but I stopped him "Yeah we get it" I said disgusted

I heard a gasp and turned around to see the cheerleader's by the till and coming towards us I smiled as they all walked past but Sarah and Jess "Hanging round with those girls makes me want to stake myself through the heart" Sarah said trusting her fist down near her chest before we could talk more Erica came and grabbed Sarah's arm and she grabbed jess I smiled at her as she got dragged away she gave me a weak wave then disappeared down the hall

* * *

"The star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow it has to be perfect if we're going to get enough school spirit" Stephanie sighed deeply "Okay I wanna hear you shout" she said "We're forces of nature that's what makes a star, we may look like girls but that's not all we are!" we all cheered and throw are hands in the air "Spirit fingers" Stephanie giggled as we all wiggled are fingers "way to cheer, Lets hit the mall" she said smiling as all the girls but jess, Erica and Sarah walked over to their bags "I can't believe I signed up for this, and you guys why would you voluntarily" she said looking at me and Ethan but we were too busy looking at the cheerleaders to reply "There's your answer" Jess said crossing her arms annoyed "So where to next straight home?" Sarah asked Erica and Jess "no, I think im gonna go grab a bite" Erica said walking off Sarah and Jess going after her

"We're Forces of nature that's what makes a star; you know something about that just makes me feel all tingly inside, its great" I said happily to Ethan "Sure it's the cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethan asked smirking "Well hello there my balsa babe" Rory said walking over to us I frowned while Ethan laughed "Sweetie stop" I said in my girly voice walking past him towards the exit of the gym

**~At Ethan's house after they bribe Jane"**

Me and Ethan walked into the living room and Stephanie smiled "there you are girls, don't be shy the spirit squad is now in session" she said holding her arms out she then went back to talking to the girl beside her then Sarah and Jess bounced over to us" Hey gals!" Jess chirped I noticed her hair was now in a side braid instead of being down like earlier; Sarah gasped "Nice hair! Cheerleader sleepovers are so fun and later we're going to give each other mani-pedies!" she squealed out "And make sundaes and go each other's hair" I asked all girly and excited then Ethan gave me a glare "Yes! We need sundaes now!" Jess said grabbing my hands and jumping up and down I joined her and let out a tiny giggle then Ethan ruined it again "Guys what are you doing, you know Stephanie's a witch right?" he asked looking at them "Okay I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but shes actually really sweet" Sarah said "Well as long as you're not ugly" Jess giggled from behind her hand then they both went back to we're they were sitting

"I think they're under Stephanie Spell they acting like total girls" Ethan said in a hushed voice "You and me on the other hand" I said staring at Jess "Point taken" Ethan said sighing "So, what do we do now?" I asked but then Sarah got on the coffee table "I know let's have a pillow fight!" She said then all the girls squealed and grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other with them, I stared at them dreamily this is the best thing ever "Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" I asked Ethan in a dreamy voice "Yeah the whole school may die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders" Ethan said staring at Sarah "tomorrow is hours away" I commented as I watched jess hit Stephanie while giggling "this is literally the coolest moment of my life" Ethan said smiling like an idiot I turned to him smiling "you thinking what im thinking?" I asked then he smiling and we both girly giggled and said "pillow fight" and ran into the many girls hitting each other with pillows

* * *

"Benny…Benny wake up" I heard E say as he threw a pillow at me I groaned and then noticed something "Dude! You have stuff all over your face!" I exclaimed and he touched his face "w-what the? Your nails are red!" he said pointing at me "Yours are pink, I feel so violated!" I exclaimed in horror "those cheerleaders must be stopped" I said standing up and going over to my spell book "who knows what they'll paint pink next" Ethan said getting up and sitting in the chair next to me "Okay lots of these old spells channel energy from the five points of the star, one for each of the elements" I said stilling looking through my spell book "Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders shes using are formation to zap human spirits" Ethan said with a worried face "pentagrams are never good, let's hope a reversal spell will be enough to block her flow of energy" I said frowning deeply

We heard a knock on the door and we both took of the wigs a hid them "Come in" Ethan said his voice crackling slightly, when the door opened I saw it was grandma "Grandma, w-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously "I promised Jane some strength potion, but I wanted to give you these" she said reaching into her bag and handing us each a pom-pom "Pom-poms?" I gave her a weird look and she sighed at me "Protection wands, for the big rally today, you think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night don't be fooled boys behind those short skirts and pig-tails lays some serious dark magic at work" she said looking at both me and Ethan "Of course not all cheerleaders are bad back in my day I had the highest kick on the squad, we had this one girl who was desperate to get on the team she was consumed by bitterness, wonder what ever happened to her" she said setting a book in front of us "Well you boys better get ready for your big day" Grandma said grabbing her bag and heading for the door "uhm b-bye grandma, thanks" she nodded at me and left

Ethan started to laugh when he looked at the book "What?" I said bored "Your grandma was hot" He said and I looked at him like her was crazy "wha- are you trying to ruin the word hot for me forever" I said glaring at him "dude, dude look at this he said pushing the book closer to me "I don't want to know how hot she was I said looking at him "No the picture below it , its-" I looked at the book and gasped "Stephanie" I said shocked

**~skip to the rally~**

"The moment has come this is it our finest hour, no stopping us now, you can't resist out power, we're forces of nature that's what makes a star we may look like girls but that's not all we are, garna verto immortals garna verto immortals, give up now cause you gonna be beat we are out for power and you're in for defeat" the cheerleaders said then Ethan looked over at me "Now Benny now!" he said as we continued to wave out pom-poms I nodded at him and started chanting "subses soregous liemo galas" me and Ethan said over and over again "Back off geeks I've been waiting 50 years to being this school down and no one is going to stop me now!" Stephanie yelled at me and Ethan and went back to chanting and her eyes started to glow a pinkish purple then the doors to the gym closed tight and the lights went out then Stephanie started levitating and all the people dropped unconscious "Ethan I don't think it's working, maybe we're saying it wrong" I said panicking

"Step out of the pentagram" Ethan said but when I pulled my feet I didn't move "I can't im stuck!" I said still trying to pull my feet off the floor "Push grandma's pom-poms closer to the girls!" Ethan exclaimer as he moved his pom-pom closer to Sarah and I moved mine closer to Jess "Guys! Guys!" Ethan yelled and both of them gasped "What happened" Jess said looking at me scared "What's going on?" Sarah said just as scared as Jess "Stephanie's witch shes sucking the spirit's out of the whole student body" Ethan told them then Stephanie turned to us "Get back in formation the cheer must be completed!" she snarled at us "Here's a new cheer for you! Give me an Ow!" Sarah yelled grabbing one of the cheerleader's arms and swinging her into another one breaking the pentagram and knocking Stephanie and two cheerleaders down

"Booyah" I said smiling as the lights came back on and everyone become conscious again "Sweet it's like an all you can eat buffet" Erica said smirking and we all gave her a 'are-you-serious' look and she looked at us sadly "what? Like any ones gonna miss her, shes a total-" Erica stopped when she looked at Stephanie "Shes old, Ew!" two of the cheerleaders said "YOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" Stephanie yelled at grandma "poor Stephanie I remember how mean folks were to you back then" grandma said and turned her back but then Stephanie used her magic to make a dagger but before she could use it grandma turned around and zapped her with magic so she dropped the knife and lay on the floor "What I forgot was just how much you deserved it" grandma said in a dark tone "Three cheers for grandma" Sarah said smiling me Ethan and Jess whooped and Jess hugged me causing me to blush as she giggled happily "I am so done with cheerleading" Ethan said throwing down his pom-poms "Agreed" Sarah, Jess and I said at the same time throwing our pom-poms on the floor as well "Smart kids all that jumping around is fun but what your left with is saggy pom-poms" grandma said with her arms around Jess and Sarah we all cringed and walked off

**~Jess's POV~**

Me and the boys were is the cafeteria as Ethan paid for his and Benny's sandwiches "thanks…Stephanie…" he said as he took the them off her "what if she put a hex on our sandwiches " Ethan said to Benny in a hushed voice "don't worry grandma blocked her powers now shes just a sad old lady in a hair-net" Benny said to Ethan "who can still spit in your food" Me and Sarah said at the same time then Sarah went over to a table as Benny throw the sandwiches over his shoulder then Rory came over looking sad so I gave him a hug "Hey Rory, sorry to hear you girlfriend moved away" Ethan sad with a comforting voice Rory sighed and wrapped his arm around me and smiled weakly at me as I let go "but I did bump into her and she asked me to give you this" Benny said handing Rory a pink piece of paper I smiled at Benny and hugged his arm then whispered in his ear "that was sweet of you spell caster" I saw his cheeks flush and tint pink I held back and giggle then stopped once I saw Rory start to levitate like he does when hes happy "R-Rory" Ethan said as we pulled him back down before anyone could see, I hugged Rory again then waved at the boys and went over to Sarah, I have a good life

**Rory: Yay I got two hugs take that Benny**

**Benny:-grumbles-I thought jess was my love interest why is he getting more hugs then me!**

**Fire: Benny shut it or I'll make her Rory's! **

**Benny: hmph fine **

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes fangs- **


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Drive

**Fire: Hello peeps**

**Rory: WAZZ UP!**

**Fire: Rory what are you doing here?**

**Rory: Benny got tied up doing something so he asked me to come instead**

**Fire: uhm okay then do the disclaimer please**

**Rory: kay! MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

Me and Rory were walking down the hall when we saw Sarah scarfing down a bag of chips like there was no tomorrow "You okay Sarah?" she nodded and took another hand full of chips "of course I am why would I not be?" she said between bites "for one you eating that bag of chips like it's your last meal" Rory said to back me up "Exactly" I said nodding in his direction "ugh fine, it's the smell coming from that stupid blood drive, its driving me insane" she said letting out a frustrated groan "Junk food isn't going to help Sarah" I said looking at the now empty bag in her hands "I know but it helps a little bit, I'll see you guys later I need another bag" Sarah said before turning around on her heel to search for the nearest vending machine "Shes gonna need something stronger than Junk food" Rory said looking at me "Yeah I know Ror but what can we do" he shrugged at me and we parted ways as I went to find the boys

Benny and Ethan were walking down the halls when I caught up to them "hey guys" I called out to them wrapping one arm each another there shoulders "Hey Jess" they said at the same time, I then spotted a line coming out of one of the classrooms so me and the boys walked in "look at this, it's like open day from revenge of the sith all over again, just ya know minus the storm troopers" he said making a face at the last comment "my mom thinks I should donate, she says my blood is special, I think that's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs, in my veins" Ethan said stressing the last part I continued to stare at all the boys making googly eyes at the nurse "dude she has to say your blood is special she's your mom, no way the reason you don't give blood is because your too scared of needles you big chicken" Benny said crossing his arms over his chest I glared at him a little out of the corner of me eye there's nothing wrong with being afraid of needles

"im not afraid I just don't like them" Ethan defended "Right the same way you don't like the commercial with the dancing crack-ers, it freaks you out" Benny said doing a dance and waving his arms out in front of him, I looked over at Ethan and gave him a 'really' look but he just shrugged it off "it does not im just uncomfortable about eating things that dance, plus I don't see you rushing to donate" he said trying to fight back "uh yeah they can lift your whole genetic code from one drop, what if someone cloned me, no wa-" Benny stopped talking and his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he spotted the younger nurse "then again I could stand to lose a pint or two, if you know what im saying" he said with a smirk nudging me "I mean come on unless of course your too chicken" Benny said looking at Ethan and making chicken noises and doing the chicken dance "im not a chicken im a hawk with huge talons and laser eyes" Ethan said angrily "Calm down Ethan" I said to him as I glared at Benny but when I saw Ethan shake slightly and go down a bit I noticed the younger nurse had uncapped a needle "I uh just have to talk to Sarah" Ethan said scrambling over to Sarah "he's such a baby" Benny said watching Ethan leave "that was mean Benny, Ethan is really scared of needles and I know you were only joking but you sorta acted like a jerk" I said crossing my arms over my chest "I was only joking Jess" Benny said defending himself "Whatever im gonna go find Rory" I informed him as I walked past some of the boys angrily

I groaned as I Slide down to the ground in front of my locker "you okay JeJe?" Rory asked popping out of nowhere I looked up at him and flashed him a fake smile "Yeah im just fine, so whats up" I asked as he sat down beside me "if I tell you, you gotta promise not to tell anyone" he said looking at me "uhm yeah I promise" I told him "Okay well Erica and me are going after the blood truck from the blood drive" he told me I was shocked "Rory that's horrible, stealing things is wrong" I told him and he frowned "But JeJe I promised Erica I would help I can't go back on a promise" he said making me sigh "Let me talk to her maybe I can confines her to stop" he smiled at me standing up and pulling me to my feet hugging me tightly "R-Rory…c-crushing me" I gasped out and he realised me "Sorry JeJe" he said laughing nervously rubbing the back of his neck I giggled and kissed his cheek causing his cheeks to redden "I'll see you later Ror" I told him and walked off in search of Erica

I found Erica at her locker drinking from her dusk flask "Erica can we talk?" I asked making her raise an eyebrow "Fine make it quick" she said taking another big gulp of her drink "I want you to tell Rory that he doesn't have to help you steal the blood" she looked at me a bit shocked but more annoyed "that idiot he can't keep a secret can he" she groaned out then looked back at me "I'm not telling him that I need that doffus help to get me my blood" she said closing he locker and turning around walking off "Wait!" I called out to her she turned around and looked at me giving me a 'im waiting look' "I'll help you, im better at keeping secrets and the boys wouldn't suspect of me and since im not a vampire you wouldn't have to share with me" I said and she smiled evilly "Deal, tell Rory I don't need his help anymore and meet me outside after school" she turned around again and headed down the hall, I sighed in relief and then went to find Rory

Rory was at his locker talking to Ethan so I ran over and tackle hugged him "Rory!" I cheered as he fell to the ground taking me with him "OW JeJe" he groaned as I giggled "Sorry for breaking up your convo with Ethan but I convinced Erica! So she doesn't need you help anymore" I told him and he grinned hugging me tightly "Thanks JeJe" he chirred as we both stood up "What are you guys talking about" Ethan asked confused "Oh uhm Erica had asked Rory to do her laundry and stuff for her but I convinced her to let me do it instead" I told him shrugging "Oh alright" he looked at door the hallway and I saw Benny around the corner watching "Benny come out I can see you" he muttered something under his breath and walked up to us making Rory put his hand around my shoulder protectively "Why are you doing that?" Benny said looking at Rory annoyed "You made her mad earlier and she was sad, you hurt my JeJe" Rory squeezed my gently glaring at Benny "Rory im fine" he looked at me and nodded taking his arm away "Good boy, Now I have to go bye" I hugged Rory then walked away heading for class but as I near my English class arms wrapped around my waist bring me to a halt "Are you still mad?" Benny whispered into my ear making me shiver "No" I said coldly he let go of my waist and walked around to face me "Whats up? Why are you so mad that I teased Ethan" he said frowning "Because it was mean okay? I don't like bullies, but im over it" I pushed past him and went into class

After school I met Erica at the back of the school "So whats the plan" I asked leaning against the wall "Simple just wait til the coast is clear then go in and grab as much as you can" she stated looking at me from behind her sun-glasses "Fine, let's go then" we walked around the wall and hid behind the Trash bin waiting for the older nurse to leave when she did I nodded at Erica and we both ran and went into the truck "Wow that's a lot of blood I said looking at the shelves of blood "I know it's awesome" Erica said with a huge smirk we both grabbed a tray each but before we could leave the door of the van opened revealing Rory "What are you doing here?" I asked him shocked "I wanted to help just in case, I was worried about you" he said coming over to me "That's touching really but let's get out of here" before we could leave the door opened ravelling the older nurse "whats going on here" she said crossing her arms "Back off sweetie or these blood bags won't be the only thing getting drained" Erica said hissing and flashing her fangs at the nurse but she just laughed "not the reaction I was going for" Erica stated confused

"You're a nurse so you know what these babies can do to a jugular" Erica said smirking her fangs still out I jumped when the nurse hissed at Erica showing off her fangs "Wait til you see what happens when those babies are all grown up" The nurse stated "Shes one of you" I said shocked "well did not expect that" Erica said looking at me I shook my head telling her I didn't either "you have broken one of our oldest laws trying to steal food from your own kind and with the help of a human which makes it worse, the council will make you pay for this" she said moving towards the door "like a vampire fine? Just give it to the pasty face here, im sure hes good for it" Erica said bored tone looking back at Rory who was shaking his head I saw the door closing and ran only to be pulled out by the older nurse who throw me on the ground then everything went black

**~Bennys POV~**

My phone beeping telling me the tracker I had put onto Rory earlier was working "huh whats he doing behind the school?" I asked out loud bring up one of the schools Surveillance cameras "no way" I said remember Jess had said she was helping Erica instead of Rory but that must of changed "damn it" I dialled Ethan's number "Dude Jess was lying she isn't helping Erica with her laundry her and Rory are helping her steal blood out of the blood truck behind the school, yeah I'll be there-" he hung up before I could finish I groaned headed out running towards the school

I ran round the corner only to see the blood truck driving off "What seriously I ran here for nothing" I said gasping and holding my hangs up annoyed "Benny?" I heard Ethan yell I turned around and saw him and Sarah "Ethan you hung up on me I said angrily "Later, right now we have vampire nurses to deal with" Sarah said looking between us "Vampire nurses? Alright that was worth running for" I said looking at them then I realised something "Wait where's Rory, Jess and Erica" I said looking at them Sarah shrugged and Ethan did the same I took out my phone and looked at the tracker "Rory's on the move and fast so hes either flying or-" he cut me off by finishing my sentence "Or hes on that truck, and the Girls are probably still with him" I nodded in agreement "They're in danger vampires are super territorial and Jess is human so they could do anything to her" Sarah said still eating a cookie "We gotta grab out gear and fast" Ethan said I nodded as we all went to leave but we stopped when we heard a groan "What is that" Sarah said I headed over to the bushes and saw Jess on her side with her eyes closed holing her stomach "JESS!" I exclaimed as Sarah and Ethan walked over beside us I bent down and picked her up bridal style "Jess, Jess wake up" I said into her ear and she groaned again I pulled back and her eyes fluttered open "Benny?" she asked weakly I nodded and she looked around "Where's Rory and Erica" she said continuing to look around her "We think they're on the blood truck, what happened to you" Ethan asked her "The nurse pulled me out of the truck then everything went black, next thing i remember is Benny" she said then her face turned red when she saw that I was holding her "B-Benny put me down" I shook my head "Guys we have to go Rory and Erica remember" Sarah told us "Right come on" Ethan said, I set Jess down and we all ran off to Ethan's house

**~Jess's POV~ **

I filled up my squirt gun with holy water as me and Sarah sat in the kitchen "So…You like Benny huh?" she said while eating some of the frozen steak out of Ethan's freezer my eyes widen "No, why would you think that" I said a little too quickly she smirked knowing she had got me "ugh Sarah I don't know if I like him okay? Let's just go" I put the top of my squirt gun and we walked into the hall meeting up with Ethan and Benny 

"The council? They don't need to know, it's not like these to noobs would put up much of a fight anyway the younger nurse said "Maybe they won't" Sarah said as we all walked out "But we will" Ethan said point his squirt gun at them "You?" the younger nurse said as the older one crossed her arms and smirked in my direction "Yeah and me…too, i-im Benny we met earlier im the one that didn't pass out" Benny said pointing at Ethan I sighed looking at him "Benny you and Jess get Rory and Erica, me and Sarah will hold them off" Ethan said and me and Benny both ran around to the front of the van

Benny sat down and pulled some wires out "Good thing one of us is an expert in advanced elec-Yaa" Benny got cut off when the wires shocked him I rolled me eyes and kept watch in case one of the nurses came "Benny stop messing about" I said to him and he frowned looking back at the wires, once he said he was down we ran back out when we got there Ethan was holding his arm out with his eyes closed and one of the nurses was holding a blood bag "Behold the poor of technology" Benny stated holding out a remote and clicking a button but nothing happened he frowned "doores openes" he said moving the remote antenna like a wand making me face-palm at his stupidness, the older nurse sighed and the two of them went over and opened the doors, Sarah's eyes widened and the boys jaws dropped but I just smirked when the doors were opened to show Rory and Erica inches away so close to kissing, Erica pulled back when she hear the door open and her face turned to shock "This isn't what it looks like" she said as Rory jumped out of the van "He wouldn't shut up, kissing him actually seemed less annoying" she got out of the van and looked at me pleading I would help but I just smirked more "ugh im surrounded by vampire noobs" the older nurse groaned "let's get out of here" the younger one said as they both went around to the front of the van "so uh, you two need a ride home?" Sarah said looking between our two blonde friends "no we're good it's nice out and uh we could use the flight practice" Erica said walking off gesturing for Rory to follow, Rory smiled and gave us two thumbs up then ran after Erica "Ow what was that for?" We heard Rory yell after a slapping noise "something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door" Benny said smirking looking at us all "Doores openes?" Ethan questioned "Stupides goofuses?" I said making Benny frown and Sarah give me a high-five

The next day me and Sarah where walking outside the school when the boys came up to us "Hey Sarah no chips today?" Ethan asked in a jokily manner "Yeah the whole blood lust thing was intense but we're all good now that the blood drives over" she said smiling then she looked at Ethan "You still smell good to me" she said with a frown "Gee thanks, so do you" Ethan replied back making me giggle "I almost feel sad Erica went home empty handed" I said looking at them all "somehow I doubt she'll go hungry for long" Benny replied I shrugged and we all headed inside

**Fire: Yay another chapter finished**

**Benny: Jess was mad for a long time….**

**Rory: haha serves you right-sticks tongue out-**

**Benny: well you got slapped by Erica so ha**

**Fire: great they're at it again; Rory would you please so I can go?**

**Rory: Yeah okay, ****please**** R&R-flashes fangs and winks-**


	5. Chapter 5 Guys and Dolls

**Fire: Hello and welcome to another chapter-smiles-**

**Benny: when do I start dating Jess?**

**Fire: Benny-glares-**

**Benny:-sighs- fine**

**Rory:-laughs- MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess POV~**

I lay on the end of Jane's bed with Sarah and Jane sitting on it as well Jane was showing us her broken doll "Debbie's my favourite and now shes ruined" Jane said looking at the dolls broke leg "Im sure I can fix her with some tape or something" Sarah said holding the doll "then can we have a dance party" Jane asked happily looking at me and Sarah "uh sure what else are we going to do until your parents get home" Sarah said smiling then the phone rang "Be right back, Jess go get us a snack" she told me and I got up and followed her as we both Went down stairs, I grabbed some popcorn that was already popped and poured it into a bowl then went back upstairs I saw Sarah was already up so she opened the door as soon as she did I spotted a tall woman with blue hair beside her and I dropped the bowl onto the ground "Hi im Debbie Dazzle, wanna play?" the Woman asked and my eyes widened "Ethan you're gonna wanna see this" Sarah called

"What the heck is that?" Ethan asked watching the now Alive doll walk around Jane's room "That is a life-sized Debbie Dazzle, think I had a dream about this once" Benny said and I rolled my eyes "Jane can I talk to you a minute" Ethan said pulling Jane over to the side "Jane how did this happen" Ethan asked her "she had a broken leg, so I used Benny's fix it spell and now shes alive" the young girl chirruped handing me Bennys spell book "Let's have ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party" Debbie said looking at us all "Yay" Jane said smiling "I'm in" Benny said with a huge grin on his face "No party's we need to turn her back into a doll" Ethan said making Debbie frown "No I don't want to go back, it's boring I want to have fun I won't go back, I won't" Debbie said with serious look "Don't worry Debbie I won't let them change you back I promise" Jane said grabbing onto the Dolls arm and smiling widely "Oh goodie, let's celebrate, cupcake dance party!" Debbie said grinning as her and Jane walked out of the room, I pushed Bennys spell book into his chest and he took it and rubbed his chest giving me a 'that hurt' look "Find a way to undo this now" Sarah said looking between me and Benny, I sighed "It's not that simple" I looked at Benny and he nodded in agreement "I think Jane used a different spell or different words, I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell" Benny said flicking through the pages of his spell book "Kitchen party" we heard Debbie cheer "Just find the spell, fast" Ethan said walking out of the room "Oh so you get to go to the party that's fair" Benny said frowning "Come on Magic boy let's just found the spell" I said and muttered a spell under my breath making my Spell book and one of my grandma's magic rules and guidelines books land in my hands

* * *

"Whoa this is a cupcake party" Benny said as we both entered the kitchen "Did you find anything" Ethan asked looking at us "Good news and bad news" I told him getting a better grip on the two books I had under my arm "bad news we couldn't figure out the spell, good news im on level 2 of knights of ninjutsu 4" Benny finished with a grin "you've been up there for an hour" Sarah said slightly angry "it's a hard game" I said shrugging "hmm lemon swirl" Debbie said holding out a lemon swirl to Sarah who in turn put her hands up and look sick "No please, no more cupcakes" Sarah said turning away "oh I'll take a lemon swirl" Benny said picking up one of the many cupcakes, Debbie gasped "Oh no, look at your clothes, I know just what we should play next, Debbie Dazzle fashion show" Debbie said holding her hands in front of her like jazz hands "Okay" Jane said walking past us all and heading up to her room, Debbie went to follow but bent over saying ow "Are you okay" Ethan said and she grabbed onto his wrist sending him into a vision "Im fine great in fact, let's have some fashion fun" Debbie said standing up and walking to Jane's room

Ethan fell onto the counter looking weak "Whoa what happened?" Benny asked looking behind him at where Debbie had gone then back at Ethan "I had a vision, Debbie needs life energy to stay in human form, she absorbs it through contact, if we…if we…" Ethan fell back onto the counter "Whoa east buddy she must have drained you a little" Benny said holding him up by his arm "Wait a minute" I said opening my grandmas book to one of the pages labelled Life energy "It says here that anything that needs life energy can be stopped by being kept away from human or animal contact" I said reading down the page "So all we need to do is lock her up and problem solved" Benny said looking at me and I nodded "Let's hope" Sarah said just as the doorbell went

"Yeah the fun starts now" Rory said as Ethan opened the door "Rory now's not the best time" Ethan told him making him frown "Wait you're not going to invite me in?" Rory said looking at him then at me "Sorry the fun can start later" Benny told him closing the door "Awh come on" I heard Rory say outside, When we got to Jane's room her and Debbie were on the bed stretching out some of her clothes "is this what girls usually do with their dolls?" Benny asked me and Sarah "you don't do this with yours?" Sarah said smirking "those are action figures" Benny defended "We have to get her alone" I said to them in a hushed voice "Hey Debbie guess what I just found things girls say go with shoes" Ethan said with a fake smile "Oh I love accessorizing" Debbie said getting up and following Ethan to his room "Bed time" Sarah told Jane who awhed in response

* * *

"Jane's out like a light" I said to the boys as me and Sarah walked into the kitchen "great now we just need to convince her she dreamed the whole thing" Ethan said with a sigh "Hello we're home" Ethan's dad called "My parents, can you stall them" Ethan asked Sarah who nodded and ran off to the front door as me and the boys hurried to clean up the kitchen, we heard the front door click meaning Sarah had left "Done" I said putting the last of the baking trays away we then all turned and headed up to Ethan's room "think her batteries have run out by now?" Benny asked as we reached the top of the stairs I shrugged "Probably but we should still…." Ethan trailed off when he noticed the skipping rope he had tied to his door to keep Debbie in was laying on the ground they both ran into Ethan's room but I went and opened Jane's door to make sure she was still there I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed the little girl tucked into her bed sleeping, I then walked into Ethan's room and saw him holding two dolls that looked a bit like his parents then it clicked and I clamped my hand over my mouth "is that?" I asked and Benny nodded

Me and Benny were at the front door with Ethan "We'll figure this B don't worry" Benny said trying to cheer up the now sad and depressed Ethan "Ethan just get some rest and we'll regroup in the morning" I said with a smile which he returned but it was a sad smile "We'll see you tomorrow E" Benny said as we both walked out the door "Poor Ethan" I said frowning and rubbing my hands together to make them warm it the cold "Yeah I know but im sure there fine" he said looking at me "You cold?" he asked I nodded and he took both my hands in between his and rubbed them I sighed happily as my hands warmed up "thanks Benny" I told him but he didn't let go of my hands instead he used them to pull me close to him I could feel the heat coming off his body it was so inviting so I didn't fight against him "Better now?" he asked draping his arms around my shoulders "yeah" I mumbled into his chest closing me eyes then I felt myself being lifted so I opened my eyes to see that I saw in Benny's arms and he was holding me bridal style like he had when he found me unconscious just a few days ago "Benny what are you doing?" I asked him yawning "You're tired so im taking you home duh" he said and began walking to my house

**~Benny's POV~ **

Jess fell asleep after a few minutes her head resting on my chest she looked so cute almost childlike as she slept, when I got to her house I knocked on the door but no-one answered so I opened the door 'strange its even open' I thought to myself "Hello?" I called out but got no response, I set Jess down on the couch and went into the kitchen on the counter there was a note

'_Jessica dear_

_Evelyn and I have gone on a trip out of town and we won't be back for a few days _

_Please tell Benny so he does not worry, I have left money in the usual place and tell Benny he is welcome to stay as long as you two behave_

_Grandma'_

I stuffed the note into my pocket and went back to the living room to get Jess what I saw made me smile, she was curled up hugging one of the cushions "cute" I said out loud and went over as I picked her up her eyes fluttered open but I could tell she was still asleep "Benny…" she said in a sleepy voice and I nodded, she smiled at me and pecked my on the lips my face heated up and I nearly stumbled back "night Benny bear" she said closing her eyes again and drifting back to sleep I just stood there shocked 'did that just happen…' I thought to myself as I turned around and went up the stairs, I found her room easily it was painted blue with posters all over the walls some of super heroes and villains and some of rock and pop stars and Some comic books on the ground in neat piles I also saw a section of the wall above her bed was covered in photos of her family and what I think were some of her old friends I pulled back the covers of her bed and set her down pulling off her shoes and pulling the covers back around her I set the note on her bedside table then went to look for a guest room

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I could smell something amazing I got up and pulled my shoes on going down stairs i heard the sound of music as I stepped off the last step I turned and walked into the kitchen to see Jess with her back to me in front of the stove and her Ipod in speakers to the side I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist she tensed but then relaxed "Morning" I whispered into her ear "Morning Benny" I frowning a little when she didn't say 'Benny bear' then I remember that she probably doesn't even remember that I let go of her and sat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter "here" she set a plate of bacon and sausages in front of me"thanks" I smiled as I started to eat "this is amazing" I told her as I continued eating "kay you finish eating im going to change" she said walking out of the Kitchen

When me and Jess got to school Ethan came up to us straight away "I hope those are your good news faces" he said with a hopeful look "We're 99.9% sure we found the right spell" Jess told him and he smiled "But, we can't be sure how Jane pronounced it, she has to cast the reversal spell herself" I told him making his smile drop "and my parents?" he asked and I frowned "from what I read they should turn back to normal when we turn Debbie back to normal" Jess told him and he sighed "Good" we all started walking again "did you guys get a text from Rory saying something about a new girlfriend" I asked them and they both nodded "he'd mad we didn't let him in" Ethan said shrugging "Or…he has a girlfriend?" Jess asked looking between us making both me and Ethan laugh "it's not so unbelievable, I mean I would date him if I didn't see him as my best friend" Jess said making me stop laughing and my blood boil "well im off to class" Jess said as she walked away from us and to her class

**~Jess's POV~ **

After class me and the boys were walking down the hall when we say Rory "Rory!" I cheered and hugged him tight and he hugged back happily I then let go and stood between Benny and Ethan "Hey, Rory, we know you were mad about last night, but-" Ethan started but Rory cut him off "Mad?" he asked "how can I be mad? Last night was awesome, not every day I get rescue a fair maiden from your clutches!" he said with a grin then it clicked in my mind "Especially one that is so into me!" he cheered "Wait?! What! You let Debbie out?!" Ethan asked/yelled making Rory nod "Why would you do that?!" Ethan said with a shocked look "cause shes hot" Rory said happily "Rory shes a doll" Ethan said but Rory said nothing "I mean it, literally, a doll" but Rory just looked confused "as in shes made of plastic" Ethan said and Rory shrugged "all the hottest girls are" Rory said and I frowned "thanks Ror…" I mumbled under my breath

"Get it through your thick vampire skull" Ethan said annoyed "shes not human" he told him "are you guys talking about me?" Debbie's voice said from behind us making us all jump "there's my girl, how'd it go with principal hicks?" Rory asked and Debbie smiled "Oh him, he was such a doll, hey guys miss me" she asked taking a step forward her arms outstretched, the boys managed to step back in time and Benny grabbed me before she could grab me "Jumpy much?" Rory said "Flesh, Blood, More than eight points of articulation All things I intend to keep on me and Jess, thank you" Benny said holding me close to him "Your coming with us Debbie" Ethan stated "Over my undead body" Rory said standing in front of Debbie with his arms out "Rory shes dangerous" Ethan said trying to reason with him but his fangs dropped and his eyes glowed yellow as he hissed at the three of us, I gasped and felt like crying that Rory was acting like this to me "so am I, so back off" he glared at us but when he looked at me I saw guilt in his eyes, eh wrapped an arm around Debbie and they both left "that's it, im getting Sarah" I said and they nodded

* * *

"So it's settled. You'll kick Debbie's sorry plastic butt" Benny said to Sarah with a smile "What? No, I never said that" Sarah shot back at him "come on, she has Rory wrapped around her little finger" Ethan pleaded with her and I frowned "I hate her so much…" I mumbled and I Sarah must of heard cause she raised an eye-brow "We have to find something to split them up" Ethan said with a sigh then something clicked in my mind again "or _Someone_" i said and the boys look at me with a smile and nod "Nice" Benny told me and Sarah looked at us confused "okay Kirk, Spock and Jess, you wanna fill me in on your little mind meld?" she asked and then we explained to her

* * *

"Still no call from Erica?" Ethan asked me and Sarah and we both shook our heads "guess she bailed on us, great" he said with a sigh "No way, Erica may be self-absorbed but she always comes through for me and she likes Jess" Sarah said and I nodded my head I then noticed Rory walking up to us "Hey Rory where's your girlfriend?" Ethan asked and Rory shrugged "beats me, She went off looking for the 'one who made her'? You guys were right, that girl is whack. Sorry I vamped out on you especially you JeJe" he said and gave me a sad smile and I gave him a hug which he returned "I forgive you Ror-Ror" I told him as he let me go, he smiled and waved goodbye as he left "the one who made her?" Benny asked "who-" before he could finish Ethan cut him off "Jane!" Ethan exclaimed "give me your keys, I'll pick her up and meet you there" Sarah told him taking Ethan's keys

When we arrived at Ethan's we had to go in the back because Sarah had Ethan's keys, when we came into the hall we saw Debbie's Body lying at the bottom of the stairs with her head off "Oh my God" I gasped "Whoa, You pretzeled her good" Benny complimented Sarah who was sitting on the top of the stairs "Sarah, you okay?" Ethan yelled up at her and she nodded "Yeah, Im okay" she panted out, Ethan went over to Debbie's body and grabbed her head by her blue hair "Ethan, what are you doing?!" Benny exclaimed disgusted "Scare finder rule number ten: nothing can do anything without a head" Ethan said with a grin, then all of a sudden Debbie's arm shot up and grabbed her head, Benny and I screamed and Ethan shrieked, Debbie pulled her head on and looked at us Angrily "Sarah, where's Jane!" Ethan yelled "Her hiding spot, go hurry up!" She yelled and the boys ran up the stairs put before I could Debbie Grabbed me and I screamed and then it went black

**~Benny's POV~ **

I turned around when I heard Jess scream then she turned into a doll and Debbie smirked "Jess!" I yelled I went to run down my blood boiling but Ethan grabbed my arm "We can help her after, come on!" me and Ethan ran up and he stopped "Go find out how Jane said the spell" he told me "What are you going to do" I asked him "im gonna buy us some time" he then ran off as I went into his room "Jane I know you're in there, you always hide in there" I said to Ethan's closet "come on Jane I need to know how you said the fix-it spell" I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge "whats your price" I asked and she popped her head out "I have a few ideas" before I could ask Ethan came into the room in a weird outfit "No time for questions! Just get in the closet! And don't say a word!" Ethan commanded in a whisper-yell, setting down a cd player and grabbing one of those rotating light balls

After Ethan had messed up his 'Dazzle Dan plan' Jane and I walked out and she cast the reversal spell and Debbie turned back into a doll, I didn't wait around I ran out of the room and saw Sarah sitting on one of the steps stretching her arms and Jess sitting on the ground in front of the stairs rubbing her head "Jess!" I called and ran down the stairs picking her up and hugging her "you're okay!" I smiled and she hugged back "yes now let me down" I set her back down on the floor and realised her from the hug

"So your parents don't remember anything" Jess asked Ethan and he nodded "Nope. As far as they know, they came home and crashed the whole day" he said to us and I smiled "we're off the hook" I cheered "less talking, more dancing" Jane said to us "come on guys, we promised" Sarah said shrugging at us "Party at the disco beach" Jane cheered making Jess laugh then Ethan put the CD player on and I danced into the middle of the room that was beached out along with the others apart from Erica who was sitting in a beach chair "come on Erica you said you wanted to go dancing" Sarah told her but she didn't move "Yeah don't be such a party pooper" I told her but she just flashed her fangs and hissed at me "or poop, poop away" I said holding my hands up "she scares me" I whispered to Jess who laughed and kept dancing, after a minute or two Erica stood up smiling and started dancing with us "you look cute in swim trunks" Jess whispered into my ear and I blushed "you always look cute" I told her back and she giggled as we all kept dancing

**Fire: Another chapter finished**

**Benny: now this chapter I liked-smiles-**

**Rory: I didn't….**

**Fire: Sorry Rory but at least you got a hug**

**Rory: yeah…Anyway R&R-flashes fangs and winks-**


	6. Chapter 6 Double Negative

**Okay before we start a massive thank you to InsanelySprinklePancake's for her lovely review and awesome name btw im glad you like my story thanks so much for the support**

**Fire: Hey peeps!**

**Benny: - huffing- **

**Fire: What's wrong with you?**

**Benny: I thought I would have kissed Jess by now but no-pouts-**

**Rory: JeJe likes me better than you-smirks-**

**Fire: ugh Rory do the stupid disclaimer before I use the holy water on you!**

**Rory: -gulps- MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

I hadn't seen Benny or Ethan all morning but Rory had explained they were talking to the year book comity to see if they would let them use they're Avatars instead of an actually picture I thought it was an okay idea especially in Rory's case where he wouldn't show up on the Camera, as me and Rory walked down the hall we spotted Ethan not looking happy "Idea got shot down?" I asked him as we stopped in front of him "Yeah, Hannah said it was a stupid idea…well basically" he told us with a sad sigh "Awh man…you want me to take them down maybe eat their families?" Rory said with a grin I knew he was joking but Ethan looked shocked "what no" he said making Rory laugh "just kidding man, you looked all oh no Rory's a maniac…that was great" he said smiling "don't joke about that, sometimes I wonder what you do at night" Ethan said shaking his head "oh its pretty nuts the less you know the better" Rory said looking at him then at me "so what do the year book nerds want to do" Rory asked but before Ethan could answer I stopped him "im going to find Erica and Sarah" I then skipped off to find them

* * *

"Im getting my hair and make-up done after school, you want to come?" Erica asked me and Sarah "why are you getting a make-over for the yearbook photo, vampires don't even show up on film" Sarah said stuffing books into her locker "I know but this would have been my best yearbook photo…the others were…." She stared trying to think of a word for it "not you're best?" I asked and she nodded "exactly, I don't care if no-one can see them I'll know u looked good" she said with a smile "what about you don't you care?" she asked Sarah "I don't know I kinda wish I could forget this whole year" she said with a sigh and I frowned then she remembered "but not the part where I met you" she said with a nerves smile I smiled "hey Sarah" Ethan said coming up to us "a girl just asked me could she trust me what does that mean is it a trap?" Ethan asked her "what does that mean" she asked confused "what do you mean" he asked back just as confused "Sarah you have got to stop hanging out with him you too Jess next thing you know you'll be reading comic books and snorting when you laugh" She told us then Ethan did a fake laugh with a snort "Hannah Price just asked me if she could trust me, can she?" he asked her "can she?" Sarah asked and I held back a groan "I can't watch this happen" Erica said then she turned to me "coming?" she asked and I nodded "yeah im not going to be able to watch this anymore" we walked away from Sarah and she smiled to me

"You like the other dork don't you" she asked making my eyes widen "Benny? What! No!" I exclaimed and she smirked "that proves it" she told me her smirk widening "is it that obvious?" I asked and she nodded "to everyone but the dork himself" she said as we continued walking "you won't tell him will you?" I asked her and she smiled at me "no I won't but you have to let me borrow your leather jacket for the picture tomorrow" I nodded at her "fine Erica" I giggled and she smiled more

* * *

Ethan was talking to Benny about what happened with Hannah this morning "dude it's a trap" Benny told him "I knew it!" Ethan exclaimed "the next time I saw her she swore like my dad in traffic" he told both of us "there are two sided to every girl like a coin heads shes crazy tails same as heads" Benny told him and I glared at him just then we saw Hannah complementing a girls skirt "Heads" Benny looked at Ethan, we looked over at the other side to see Hannah knocked a boys books out of his hands the laugh evilly walking away "Tails, good luck with that" Benny said and I nodded at Ethan

* * *

We were all sitting in lunch and Rory was coming over but then Hannah nailed him in the head with a giant pen "yes now that was a three-pointed" she said looking around "Who else wants some of this" she yelled and I shook my head "if she asks you out, you better say yes" Benny told Ethan then Ethan panicked because Hannah got up and was heading over to us "Baby still crying because he can't be superman in the yearbook" Hannah said to Benny "superman please, shes a little to retro a little too old school" Benny said sitting back slightly Hannah then scoffed and dumped Bennys tray which had not just his food but mine on it as well "Awh and it was such a nice nerd shirt" she said with a smirk I growled and stood up slamming my hands on the table glaring at her "Okay listen here Hannah you wanna pick on someone then pick on me 1st you hit one of my best friends with a giant pen then you dump food on Benny not just that it was also my lunch so now I have nothing to eat, so why don't you and your horrible fashion sense go jump off a cliff cause if there's one thing im sick of im sick of bullies like you" I growled at the end and Hannah scoffed walking off

The Kids started clapping looks like a lot of them wanted to do the same I smiled and sat down "wow" Ethan said "didn't expect that" he told me "nice one" Benny told me "oh and Ethan I don't care how much of a crush she has on you she just mad Bennys list" he then told Ethan and I nodded in agreement

After school I went home and got changed into a pair of loose black short shorts and a off the shoulder black top with an old looking vintage batman logo on it, I was finishing off some of my homework when the doorbell went I sighed and walked down the stairs to the door, when I opened it Benny was standing there but something seemed off about him "Hey Benny I thought you were going over to Ethan's" I said confused as he walked in I shut the door "thought I'd come here instead" he told me "uhm okay…I have some homework to finish so maybe you could come back later?" I asked but he didn't say anything he just stared into my eyes and they flashed a golden purple colour before going back to normal, all of a sudden I felt weird "come on sweetness I came all the way over just to see you" he told me and I smiled "O-okay" I choked out

Benny came forward and pressed his lips to mine but not gently he slipped his tongue into my mouth and pushed me against the wall in front of the stairs, I let out a moan and slowly kissed him back we continued to make out until he pulled away "Wear something sexy tomorrow" he said his eyes flashing again before he walked out the door "wow" I said as I slid down the wall

* * *

The next day I was by my locker putting books away when It was slammed closed I jumped then looked to my left to see Benny wearing a Leather jacket and had a toothpick in his mouth "God Benny you scared me" I told him and he looked me up and down "Like the look babe" he told me and I blushed I was wearing my blue tight top that slipped off both my shoulders but didn't fall down it showed some of my cleavage but not too much I was also wearing a pair of ripped cut off denim shorts and black converse "T-Thanks" I blushed more looking down I looked up when I felt something being slipped into the side of my shorts and my shirt raised "I need you to look after that okay sweetness?" he asked and I nodded "yeah" I slipped my shirt over whatever it was and he smirked "now come with me" he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the boys toilets

We were making out just like yesterday only this time I had my legs around his waist and my hands in his hair and he had his hands on my butt "WHAT THE HELL?!" someone yelled as the stall door was bust open Benny pulled back and my eyes widened as to who it was "Benny?!" I yelled back then looked at the Benny I had been kissing "then who are you" I asked him "im your new boyfriend sweetness, now run along and keep that thing safe" he told me setting me down his eyes flashing again "yes Benny…." I ran past the other Benny and into the hall I stopped at my locker and slid down it "what is going on…." I shook my head and looked up to see Benny but not the one I had been kissing "Benny? What is going on?" I asked "Grandmas camera makes evil twins and I took a photo of myself" he told me "so I was kissing…" I started "Evil me" he finished "what makes you think im the evil one maybe your just a goodie-goodie" other Benny or 'Evil' Benny said coming out of nowhere "I don't think either of us is smart enough to make sense of that but only one of us is winning this" Benny said "what if I cook ya? Use the magic you never had the stomach to use…turn you inside out maybe?" Evil Benny said with a hand raised in Benny's direction

"Right, I bet your no better at magic then I am" Benny laughed "Well the charm and control spell I put on Jess seems to work pretty well" Evil Benny said and my jaw dropped as I stood up "What?!" I exclaimed but then my mouth shut as I looked into his eyes "shh babe not now" I nodded and stood behind him "No way" Benny said shocked "okay I'll give you that…and nice jacket…looks so real, pleather" Benny said and Evil Benny lunged at him knocking them to the floor I would have helped but I felt like I was stuck to the floor "Jerk!" Benny yelled "I know you are but what am i!" Evil Benny yelled back at him, Benny looked though Evils Bennys pockets' looking for something but nothing was there then I remember something I lifted the side of my shirt and pulled out a photo negative, both Bennys looked at me one angry and the other happy/worried "Jess destroy it!" Benny yelled "Don't do it Babe I mean it" Evil Benny yelled glaring at me "i-I…." I closed my eyes "Combustio" I muttered under my breath and the negative burst into flames and Evil Benny glowed before disappearing "Jess you did it!" Benny got up and ran over to me picking me up in a hug then setting me down "why?" he asked and I shrugged "he cast a spell over me remember" I tried and he nodded "right but you broke it at the end didn't you" he said and I shrugged again "guess so, can we just go? I wanna change" he nodded smiling

We walked out just in time to hear Hannah say she had a boyfriend to Ethan poor Ethan "Boyfriend? That rots dude, At least I got my camera back" he smiled, hoisting it up. "That means grandma won't spank m." his smile faltered "With lightning" he added, and walked away I giggled and waved at Ethan "See you later Ethan" I said walking over to Erica "Mall?" I asked and she smiled at me "im liking you more and more each day" she said as I laughed and we headed off to the Mall

**Fire: yay chapter done**

**Benny: Okay not cool Evil me made-out with Jess twice and I don't even get a peck?!**

**Rory: haha! **

**Benny: what are you laughing at you were hardly in it!**

**Rory: so at least I didn't get rejected!**

**Fire: oh brother…Sarah can you please?**

**Sarah: sure! R&R please!-winks and flashes fangs-**


	7. Chapter 7 Friday night frights

**Fire: …-reading text books and writing notes-**

**Benny: Uhm Fire?**

**Rory: whats up with her?**

**Sarah: she has tests coming up soon**

**Benny and Rory: so?**

**Jess: so she wants to study and get good marks Duh!**

**Rory: so what do we do?**

**Jess: continue as usual Rory disclaimer **

**Rory: kay….Uhm MsWildifire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

I was walking beside Ethan and behind Rory and Benny as the two of them argued about a superhero whose name I didn't catch and a transformer again I didn't catch the name, I sighed why didn't I take Erica up on her offer and come to school with her "Jess what do you think?" Rory asked breaking my train of thought "Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this" I told them holding my hands up in defence Rory frowned before him and Benny went back to arguing "Hey coach" Benny greeted as we stopped in front of the saddest trophy case in history of trophy cases the coach was holding the only trophy and I looked old like really old "What are you doing?" Ethan asked him and he smiled weakly "say goodbye boys…and girl. Time to put this old relic in storage" Coach said holding the trophy up a bit "But isn't that, like, the only trophy Whitechapel High has ever won?" Ethan asked and I raised my eye-brow wow "Yes, but it, uh, it sends the wrong message, you know? Winning isn't everything" Coach tried to salvage the school's dignity "Yeah, sure, our teams come last in points, but, oh boy, we come first in so many other important areas" he said "yeah like point…avoiding?" Benny said trying to help him out

"That is one sad trophy case" Rory said and I nodded in agreement making coach sighed "can you hold this for a second" Coach asked thrusting the trophy at me and Ethan we didn't know who he asked so we both grabbed it, as we did a light shot out of it then a Giant Africa American man appeared behind Rory and Benny he was wearing old gym clothes "nerd alert" he said looking at Benny he then ruffled his hair "get a haircut beanpole" he said and Benny must not be able to see him because he looked at Rory angrily "what did you do that for!" he yelled and Rory looked confused, the man then strode in front of me and Ethan and stopped "wait you can see me moptop?" he asked and Ethan nodded he then looked at me "you too doll" he asked and I crossed my arms "yeah old man I can" he narrowed his eyes "who are you" Ethan asked before I could "Well, I am a winner kids, probably why you don't recognize me, I was the best coach this school ever had right before it was overrun by nerds. Like you nerds" he said looking at Ethan and me I growled "me and my friend's aint nerds old man!" I exclaimed I then looked past him and saw coach holding Benny and Rory apart

"Why don't you transform and roll out, Dumblebee?" Benny snapped at Rory "You're a warp-ten butthead" Rory yelled back at him "I see what you mean" I said watching them "what do you want?" Ethan asked before I could again "First, I'd like to thank you for letting me out of that trophy. Feels great to be free after thirty years, because now I can finally do things like this" he then pointed his finger down and Ethan's pants dropped showing his space theme boxers the boys stopped fighting and laughed i couldn't help it either so I giggled "Space themed, huh? I would've guessed Spider-man" Sarah said as she walked by "Bye guys" I said still giggling as I ran after Sarah

At lunch leaned on the side of the table as Ethan looked through an old yearbook and Benny and Rory watched "Ah here he is, Coach Ed says here he was the gym coach thirty years ago" he told us reading from the page "He's ancient" Rory yelled with a grin "yeah he is" I said and the coach glared at me making me smile sweetly back at him "Is he here right now?" Benny asked Ethan and coach went over and hit his sandwich out of his hand "Nice sandwich, halter top" Coach Ed said and I glared at him and he smiled at me like I had before "I'll take that as a yes, Jerk!" Benny yelled "here Benny take mine im not hungry" I said as I reached into bag and pulled the sandwich out of my lunchbox and handed to him he smiled and started to eat it "There must be some way to stop him or get him to move on" Ethan said and Coach Ed scoffed "Fat chance, I aint going anywhere" I groaned and took a drink from my water

* * *

"Coach jammed you in there good" Rory said as I walked up to Ethan's locked to see him in it and Rory pulling on his arm "I may have to dislocate one of your shoulders to get you out, okay?" Rory asked "No!" Ethan yelled "Stupid old man" I muttered under my breath "Why is it that coach hates you more than Ethan?" Benny asked me and I smirked "cause I can take his teasing and bulling and also I can fight back" I said with a huge grin "Come on Benny, Jess, aren't there any spells that get rid of ghosts?" Ethan asked when Rory finally got him out of the locker before either of us could say anything Coach Ed appeared "Nice try, My curse is ten times stronger than any little weenie magic show that beanpole or miss _bitchy _could do, Might as well give up now" Coach Ed said and I growled at him "Old man your drawing on my last nerve" I told him as I glared and he glared back at me "What is your deal!" Ethan cried out "is this all about that dumb trophy" Ethan said and that seem to hit a nerve with Coach Ed "That trophy's not dumb!" He yelled "That trophy represents this school's finest hour, the school's only fine hour" he told us "Okay, fine! If I get it back in the case, will you leave me alone?" Ethan pleaded but I knew it wouldn't be that easy

"The only way I'm moving on is if you win me a shiny new trophy" Coach Ed told us me and Ethan laughed "Me? Win a trophy for sports?" He laughed again Coach Ed nodded Ethan kept on laughing "No way, not in a million years" he told him and coach shrugged "A million years?" Coach Ed regarded Ethan "I can do that" He pointed down at Ethan's pants again "Bang" They fell revealing his space-themed boxers again the boys started laughing again I just glared at Coach Ed "Yeah, some things just never get old" he laughed out and something clicked in my mind "what if I win you a trophy, unlike the boys im actually good a sport" I told him and he smirked "cheerleading and ribbon dancing don't count" he told me and I growled "I ment for basketball, soccer, netball…Heck im even good at boxing" I yelled and he 'hmm' at me then looked at both of us "I want two new shiny trophy's then one from both of you" he told us I nodded but Ethan looked sick "I'll see you guys later im going to sign up for boxing" I told them and ran off

* * *

As I walked back through the halls after school Coach Ed appeared "Boxing? Really miss bitchy? And the mixed one, looks like im going to be here a _long_ time" he said stretching out long "listen Ed in my old school, I beat all the boys im sure I can do it again and since its only one match im sure I can win" I scoffed and walked on to my house

The next day my match was quite early in the afternoon, I walked into the boxing ring and saw a tall guy about my age in blue boxing shorts a white shirt and the blue gloves and head piece, I had all that only my stuff was red "Well hello sweet cheeks, you're the one im boxing? Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said winking I scoffed "don't go easy cause then when I win it wouldn't feel as good" I said smirking making his grin fall "how about a bet baby, I win you date me and I get a kiss" he said with a smirk "and if I win then well you have to walk around school tomorrow in a pink dress heels and you hair dyed purple" I told him and he frowned "deal" we shook hands and started the match

After the seconds round I was far ahead and he looked nervous and pale, the bell rang and we went back into the ring for the third round after a few swings I had knocked him down but he stood up but the bell rang "Winner Red" the referee said holding my arm up "Better look next time baby" I said looking at the boy

* * *

I was about to head home when Benny texted me to come to the school gym, when I got there I saw Ethan wrestling Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner, Conway Collegiate's three-time city wrestling champ "oh my god" I said as I went over to Benny and Rory on the bench "where were you?" Benny asked and I realised I was sitting wearing my boxing gear only with the gloves in my bag "getting Ed a trophy" I said pulling the trophy out the bell went and Kurt came over with Ethan around his neck like a towel "Here's your friend" he then dumped Ethan on the floor in front of us "see you around too dorks" he said threating Rory and Benny then he smirked at me "babe" he then walked away and I growled, the boys talked then Sarah came over "Ethan! You don't know what you're up against, this guy is unstoppable" she told him "I guess that's why you like him" Ethan muttered "what I don't like him" Sarah defended "Come on! I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, and canoodling" Ethan said frowning "Mad canoodling" Benny said pointing a finger at her "Noodle what?" Sarah asked "Look, I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bite marks. Which was hard, since he's so ticklish" she added as an afterthought "But I do not like him" she told him

"You can't win by points anymore" Coach Ed said appearing in front of us "you have to pin him" he told us "I have to pin him? Impossible" Ethan said worried "can't you just be happy with the trophy I won?" I asked holding my trophy in front of Coach Ed "so miss bitchy won?" he said with a smirk "and no I want moptop to get me this one" he said and I frowned

"How about some magic, Let's see how well he wrestles with worms in his ears" Benny stretched his fingers out in front of him "no magic you got to win fair and square" Coach Ed said and I frowned "no magic Benny we can't cheat" I told him "Then think of something!" Sarah said "Everyone has a weakness, right? Just find it and exploit it" she said then Coach Ed pulled Ethan up "Maybe you just need a little heart" he told him then stuck his hand inside Ethan's chest! "Ethan" I exclaimed as he fell to the ground "whoa, what happened?" Benny asked looking between Ethan and I "just please stop, leave me alone" Ethan whimpered still on the floor "looks like hes practicing new ways of begging for mercy, smart" Rory said with a nod "It's no use, I can't win. I've never won a fight, Ever" Ethan said standing up "False" Benny said looking at him "Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokémon lunch box? You whipped me good! I almost cried…" he said his voice cracked at the end I shook my head and Ethan smiled "Grade two that gives me an idea….thanks Benny" he said the turned and walked back over to the mats

When the whistle went Ethan ran at Kurt, this time stopping to duck under his legs and getting behind him and then he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist in a kneeling hug from behind "The snuggie bear hug" Benny explained excitedly "He's got it locked on, there's no escape" I couldn't watch anymore so I looked down laughing, when I looked back up Kurt was on the mat and Ethan was smiling "I did it! Its curtains for Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner" he yelled and then the coach gave him the trophy he jogged over to us and I hugged him "You did it! We both won a trophy!" I smiled as he hugged me back but Coach Ed broke our happy moment "What? That's it?" he boomed "No, no, no, you got to be kidding" he said angrily "Oh yeah, I won the trophy, time to move on, Coach" Ethan smirked, taking off his helmet "Deal's a deal" "Bear hugs? Tickling? Come on! You took this as a joke, spice cake, so you can forget it The deal's off, I'm gonna be on you until the end of time" Coach said and I growled "oh and I can't forget about miss bitchy" he said with a smirk "but I won my trophy properly!" I exclaimed annoyed "He's backing out of our deal and threatening Jess now, too!" Ethan yelled and Benny looked pissed

"What? He can't, a supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions" Benny said looking around for Coach Ed "Tough tortillas" coach said smirking "I aint going anywhere, and you nerds can't make me" he said still smirking but it dropped when a locker appeared out of nowhere "Oh, crud" Coach Ed said sadly "But maybe those nerds can" he said sighing "what is that?" Ethan asked him "I crushed a lot of nerd souls in my day" Coach Ed sniffled "And I suppose those souls had to go somewhere, well behold, the locker of the Nile" he brought his hand up towards the locker It opened and a bunch of tentacles of light came out of it, One shot forward and got Coach Ed, dragging him in with screams from him of "Don't just stand there pudding faces, help me!" he yelled and I smirked "Buh-Bye Ya old bastard!" I yelled at him as the locker door shut and disappeared

"Hey, you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt roared ripping his wrestling uniform he then charged at Ethan but Sarah swung her arm and fist out knocking Kurt to the gym floor she then looked down at him "Update, you got beaten by a geek _and a girl_, Go get yourself a new shirt" she said smirking "Thanks but I could of taken him" Ethan said making all of us laugh "So uh, about Saturday night…?" Ethan asked Sarah "Oh, that, I thought that if Kurt was a vampire, I'd need backup to take him down but, we're all good now" she said with a smile and I frowned poor Ethan he must of thought it was a date "Right, yeah! Good, good. I thought it was something like that" he said disappointed but with a smile "But, if we're not catching vampires, we could go catch a movie?" Sarah offered with a smile "Yeah, cool" Ethan agreed happily "I should have the feeling back in my fingertips by then" he said with a smile

* * *

Saturday night we all ended up at Ethan's house, watching Skull Stealers 3 Ethan sat at one end of the couch next to Sarah, who was next to Benny, and Rory took the other end of the couch, I sat half on Benny half on Rory then Jane lay across all three of us, she looked bored and I was sorta as well you see I like horror movie I don't get scared well only if I watch something with evil puppets that creeps me out "You gotta admit, watching Skull Stealers 3 beats having to shake and stake a vamp any day" Ethan said with a chuckle "just slightly" Sarah said as her phone rang "hold on a second…Hey Erica" I tuned out and laid my head on Bennys shoulder and continued to watch the movie

**Fire: Kay well just before I get back to studying I will be uploading a****nother ****chapter later today cause I won't be able to next week as my tests are on the 6****th**** 7****th**** and 8****th**** and they are super**** important****! And I mean super important so bye!**

**Rory: R&R for Fire please-winks and flashes fangs-**


	8. Chapter 8 Smells like trouble

**Rory: Is Fire back yet?**

**Benny: no clue**

**Fire: im here you twats now Rory do the disclaimer **

**Rory: okay, MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

Erica, Sarah and I were walking through the hall "you should tell Benny how you feel" Sarah said with a smile "Yeah put the dork out of his misery" Erica said with a smirk and I groaned "I'll tell Benny when you tell Ethan" I told Sarah and she blushed I high-fived Erica "Hey Ladies, what do you say?" Benny asked as we stopped "Drop dead geek?" she asked and I rolled my eyes "Hey Benny" he smiled at me and Erica rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Sarah, Jess" she waved at us before walking off "wait don't you want to-" Benny yelled at her but she continued walking and but her hand up "Not interested" she called back at him

"okay well do you girls want to try the new dusk perfume, its ment to make girls smell like flowers and other girly stuff" he told me and Sarah with a smile "yeah sure" I shrugged and Sarah looked at me weirdly "they could have done something to it" I rolled my eyes "Benny knows I would kill him" she nodded and I took the bottle and uncapped it spraying it on once I took a waif of it all I could think of was BennyBennyBenny, Sarah giggled and ran over to Ethan "Hey there Sexy" I gave a flirty smile at Benny and he looked around then pointed to himself and I nodded and giggled "are you feeling okay Jess" he asked and I giggled "I feel great, so great that I want to do this" he looked confused until I grabbed his shirt and crashed my lips to his when we pulled apart Ethan was gaping "Ethan, stop paying attention to Jess you're gonna make your girlfriend Jealous" I stopped paying attention and looked at Benny again "you know what I love, all your stripped shirts they just scream im good at calculus!" I placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at him "he is really good at calculus" Ethan said "That is so hot" I smirked

The bell rang and I groaned "Awh we have to go to class" I pouted then looked back up at Benny "will you miss me" I asked and he nodded still looking shocked, me and Sarah walked down the hall abit then I remembered the perfume and turned around "almost forgot, catch" I throw the bottle at Benny then continued to class with Sarah

* * *

I was walking down the hall because I had a free period when I saw Benny in class I went over to the window in the door and waved at him he waved back and smiled I kissed the glass then looked at him he blew me a kiss which I caught, I looked and saw Rory gaping he waved at me but I ignored him and looked back at Benny nodding my head back ways to ask him to come out but he shook his head and I sighed waving bye and walking down the hall

I was at my locker when Rory came over "Hey JeJe" I looked at him then closed my locker walking off "JEJE!" he called after me but I ignored him and went to look for Benny

**~Benny's POV~**

I was walking down the hall and loads of girls handed me cards and some gave me roses or cupcakes then I noticed Jess at her locker Rory went over to her but she blew him off ignoring him, he looked about ready to cry and he punched the locker next to hers denting it then he looked at me and came over "2 things, when did you start dating my JeJe and why is she ignoring me it hurts!" he said and this time I saw tears in his eyes as he sniffled "I….uhm" I didn't have time to answer before Jess appeared by my side "Hey Benny!" she called and saw Rory "uhm sorry Blondie hes busy now" she said in a harsh tone "uhm Jess I'll be over in a minute kay?" I asked and she nodded walking away "She didn't use my nickname or my name at all….she called me Blondie" Rory sniffled again and I sighed "I'll talk to her don't worry" he nodded and walked off sadly then I went over to Jess

"Okay Benny, come to my house later your favourite movie Jacuzzi Time Machine is on tonight and then we can do whatever you want" Jess giggled before running off Rory can wait!

**~Jess's POV~ **

I was walking home thinking of what me and Benny could do when I stopped and a thought hit me why was I doing this for Benny im way too good for him hes a stupid ugly bastard, I spotted Sarah looking pissed "Sarah you going to Ethan's!" I yelled and she nodded "you too?" I nodded "need a lift" I smirked and she grabbed my hand and we sped off to Ethan's house

* * *

When we got to Ethan's the boys were behind a bush and two girls were way in front looking mad and about to kill them me and Sarah dashed out and I held my fists up in my boxing stance "That's my man!" I yelled and Sarah vamped out "yeah and the cuter one is mine" she hissed at the girls "thank god you girls are here" Benny said and I scoffed "if anyone is going to kill him its gonna be me" I yelled at them "and me" Sarah hissed again "over our dead bodies" the girls said and I smirked "fine" the girl with the bat swung at me and I dodge grabbing the bat and throwing it out of her hands I muttered a strength spell under my breath and took a swing at her hitting her square in the jaw she fell to the ground then kicked me in the stomach "Bitch!" I yelled as she stood up she then scratched me in the cheek making me bleed I took another swing at her and this time I knocked her out "take that bitch" I smirked then looked at Sarah who had defeated the other girl and she nodded

I grabbed onto the bars of the cage and looked at Benny "come on out cutie I just wanna make popcorn with you" I growled "I don't think he'll fit in the microwave" Sarah said with her fangs still bared "oh I'll make him fit" I yelled and reached for him pulling on the bars along with Sarah "The eternity cage is impregnable!" Ethan yelled at us "yeah and so is the prop…I hope" Benny said and I pressed against the cage trying to reach them "stop don't make me use this" Ethan said to Sarah he then squirted her with holy water "that isn't going to help you with me!" I yelled Benny said something but I didn't care I just kept pulling on the bars then more girls ran up to us and did the same

* * *

Hours later me and Sarah were standing outside the cage were the boys were cuddled up together if I wasn't so made that would be so cute the boys stirred and looked at us scared "what do you think we should do with them" Sarah asked I looked at her then them "kill them" I said crossing my arms Benny looked panicked and looked at Ethan "I thought you said the spell would have worn off by now!" he exclaimed "it did" Sarah yelled making them look back at us "now we're just mad!" I yelled at them "Guys we are really, REALLY, sorry" Benny said then he gave me a pleading look and I smirked "you should be cause look what SpedX just dropped off" I said and Sarah held up the key "I-I get it, you guys want to punish us, totally understandable" Ethan said looking at us nervously "Not them lover boys, me" Grandma weir walked up between me and Sarah and the boys looked scared

* * *

I smiled and took a sip of my lemonade as me and Sarah watched the boys washing Grandma Weir's Car "Oh Ethan you missed a spot" Sarah called and I giggled "Oh boys? I need someone to massage my bunion" Grandma Weir said lifting her foot up and I smiled she was good at revenge "Don't look at me I have to get more lemonade for Sarah" Ethan said his hands up in front of him "im waiting" Grandma Weir called "coming grandma" Benny said annoyed "left or right foot" he said getting on his knees in front of her and she held up her foot and he started to rub it "After you do that for your grandma you're gonna call Rory and say sorry for making me ignore him!" I yelled at him remembering how sad Rory looked

**Fire: and done**

**Jess: -hugging Rory-Im sooooo sorry Ror-Ror**

**Rory: it's okay it was Benny's fault **

**Benny: -crosses arms- no fair**

**Fire: ha ha-goes back to studying-**

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes fangs-**


	9. Chapter 9 Die pod

**Fire: And another chapter begins and my EXAMS ARE OVER HA!**

**Benny: nice how you do?**

**Fire: good…i think, I don't know til the teachers mark them…**

**Benny: kay, Rory you're up man**

**Rory: okay!, MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her OC Jess**

**~Jess's POV~**

I felt so sick my head was spinning and I hadn't eaten as when I did it didn't stay down very long, I don't know why I feel so sick it all happened when I was listening to music in the computer room maybe i just got the flu or something…Sarah and I were walking towards the boys who had to pull weeds for detention "You okay?" I looked at Sarah who had a concerned look on her face "yeah just feel sick is all, and have a really bad headache" she frowned "go to the nurse get her to send you home" I shook my head "no, Sarah just leave me be" I told her and she frowned more then we continued towards the guys "Hey guys, getting punished for your Ghost alarm thing huh?" Sarah asked them "girls can I ask you something do girls have more earwax than boys, is it a puberty thing?" Benny asked I gave him a weird look "do guys have less brain cells or is it just a Benny thing" Sarah said back to him before walking away "Ugh" I groaned putting my head down and placing my hands on it "Jess you okay?" Ethan asked "Sick…Headache…Dizzy" I moaned in pain and then walked away from the guys and headed for the school

I was sitting in front of my locker where I seem to be spending a lot of time I had my head in my hands I don't know what is wrong with me I mean I have had the flu all the time and headaches even migraines and nothing has ever been this bad and even the pain killers didn't work "HEY JEJE!" Rory yelled sitting beside me "Rory shut up!" I looked up at him and saw hurt in his eyes "I'm sorry Ror-Ror my head hurts really bad" he nodded "Okay, I'll see you later then" he smiled and patted my shoulder before standing up and speeding away

When I got home the boys text me telling me to meet them at school "come on…"I mumbled under my breath and grabbed a jacket before leaving and heading back to the school

Sarah had explained to me via text what was going on well mostly, when I got to the school the others were there waiting on me we all went back behind the school and there stood one freak stump "Well there it is, or was" Sarah said "That is one freaky stump, you think it can hold a grudge?" I looked at Benny and raised an eye-brow "Why?" I managed to say over the pain in my head "I carved my name into it" I rolled my eyes at him "Benny loves Beth, then Kylie, Della, Erica" I shook my head stupid boy "Seriously" Sarah said annoyed "Catwoman….Jess" he mumbled my name but that didn't stop me smiling "you guys do whatever yeah? Im gonna go inside to the computer room I think I left some CDs there" they all nodded at me and I walked off to the room

Rory was at one of the computers and didn't pay me much attention I saw a girl covered in weeds/grass laying there with her head down but I didn't really care as the pain in my head got worse to the point I slide down against one of the tables that held the computers, I felt something wrap around me then everything went black

**~Benny's POV~**

I had walked off from Ethan and Sarah and went to the janitor's closet and picked up an Axe and then wondered off to find them again "Where did you get that?" Ethan asked as he spotted me "Janitor's closet, always upgrade before the boss level" I told him and he nodded

When we walked into the room my eyes shot to the floor where Jess was sitting unconscious with a wire/Root wrapped around her waist and her arms her head was hung but I could see the colour had left her face leaving it very pale "I will not be destroyed by poison or blade! I will build a new forest! Fertilized by human souls" I looked up to see Rory in a cage thing his eyes glowing and his face covered in wireroots he looked over at Jess and I saw the wires around her light up "She will be the First!" he exclaimed "Not while im here!" I growled and sliced one of the roots before it could hit me "We are dealing with one angry tree now!" Ethan shouted over the noise "And it upgraded its hardware, with Rory!" Sarah yelled back "What about Jess!" I sliced around root "I think hes drained her Magic and life energy's" Ethan called back at me

"This thing is mostly cable and computers now" Ethan stated worried "We can't just spray it with weed killer" he added while hitting one of the roots "Wait! If it's half tree and half computer" Ethan put a laptop on the desk "Maybe a virus can infect the system and bring this thing down" I raised an eye-brow "Where do you get a computer virus?" he smiled at me "You got into a computer system before right? Just cover me" I nodded and continued to fight along with Sarah "Parasites!" Rory yelled at Sarah and I "Hey tree boy! Get ready to get nickrolled" Ethan yelled then pressed a button on his laptop "NO!" Rory yelled then the screens filled with some guy dancing and sing badly "I must live" he then fell to the ground his eyes shutting and the computers shutting down

The others went over to Rory but I went over to Jess who had woken up but was still pale and looked sick the branch around his dissolved "Jess you okay" she nodded and held her hands out "But I don't think I can get up" I smiled at her and picked her up "Rory, did you have the same dream I did where you were a giant carrot and got nickrolled?" I looked at Jess funny "Yeah!" Rory said smiling "Bye im taking Jess home" they nodded at me

When I had got out Jess had passed out I smiled at how cute she looked and leaned down gently placing a kiss on her lips

* * *

"Thanks for this Benny but I feel better now im sure I can walk" I looked down at her face and saw the colour had returned and he eyes were bright again "Nah it's okay" I walked into her house and her Grandma looked at me "Oh dear what happened?" Jess smiled at her "Demon Tree Grandma sorta sucked a little Magic and life energy out of me" she explained "Oh, well you rest, Benny can you manage?" I nodded smiling and carried Jess to her room

I sent Jess down and got ready to leave "Benny?" I looked back at Jess and she sat up "Thanks" she leaned up and kissed my cheek "W-Welcome" she giggled and waved me bye

**~Jess's POV~ **

The boys were cleaning up the mess we had made in the school last night but Rory stopped when he saw me "JEJE!" he ran over and picked me up hugging me I hugged back smiling "im sorry the evil tree made me drain you a little" I nodded at him and smiled at the boys "I'll see you guys later oh and another thing" I walked over to Benny and kisses him on the cheek "Thank you so much Benny, for everything" his face turned red and I smiled walking off but I just caught something Ethan said "Dude!" he exclaimed happily

**Fire: Sha-ting!**

**Benny: have you been watching Celebrity juice again?**

**Fire: uhm no?**

**Benny: you so have**

**Fire: Rory!**

**Rory: Right! R&R-flashes fangs and winks- Sha-ting!**


	10. Chapter 10 Blue moon

**Fire: Okay for this ep im making David know Jess and she knows hes a werewolf uhm dog….Anyway im giving the others some time off so im very lonely here…so I have now decided I am going to be doing in the very near future a Radio Rebel story! **

**Gabe: is that why im here?**

**Fire: yes and the fact you and Benny are identical (Duh both played by Attics Mitchel) **

**Gabe: so im guessing I have to do this babysitter vamp disclaimer even tho im not in it? **

**Fire: Yup and if you don't I won't make the Gabe/Oc story **

**Gabe: your evil….MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters no matter how much she wants to all she owns is her smoking hot Oc Jess**

**Benny: SHES MINE! (hehe)**

**~Jess's POV~**

I was walking down the hall with my ear-phones in; I spotted the boys in headlocks? I looked at the jock and mentally face-palmed….David Stachowski…. "Yo Boys, David" they all looked at me and I noticed Bennys jaw nearly dropped at the sight of my clothes "David let em go" he smiled at me "Awh calm down Jessie I wouldn't hurt my new best buds!" I smiled and he realised them and walked away "J-Jess…What are you wearing?" Benny choked out his face slightly flushed and his cheeks tinted pink "oh I forgot to do the washing and this is all I had left" I looked down at my outfit I was wearing a pair of denim short shorts with rips in them with a low cut off the shoulder purple top that was baggy and stopped a few inches above my belly button I was also wearing a pair of black converse with straps and studs on them "don't you have other clothes besides those…"I narrowed my eyes at him "Why whats wrong with them? Huh Benny, am I not skinny enough for them not tan enough or am I just so ugly I need to cover myself up? Well I like these clothes and I thought you would too that's why I also wore them" I growled at him and his eyes widened "Wha-What n-no uhm erm your uhm" I shook my head and pushed past him and Ethan and headed down the hall

* * *

"David!" I called after the hairy jock and he stopped "Oh hey Jessie, what ya need" I looked down them back up "Am I fat and ugly?" he was taken aback by my question and put his hands on my shoulders "No your amazingly beautiful and don't let anyone to tell you otherwise" I smiled at him "thanks but can I borrow your jacket" he frowned but nodded and handed me his red football jacket "Thanks" I pulled it on and pulled the sleeves up and walked off

I was sitting in the longue in the school listening to music when Ethan and Sarah came over "So, where's your new jock BFF" Sarah giggled and I smiled "This whole thing's weird, It's like the lions are hanging out with the zebras" I rolled my eyes at him "Who's got two thumbs, four free candy bars, and is best buds with David Stachowski" Benny cheered as he sat down "That's right, this guy" he pointed his thumbs at himself and I shook my head ignoring him, I put my earphones back in and ignored the others talking

* * *

I felt my earphones being pulled out and opened my eyes noticing Ethan and Sarah were gone and Benny was sitting beside me like right beside me "Why are you wearing a Jocks Jacket" Benny asked and I could hear the hints of anger and jealousy in his voice "oh its David's he gave it to me after I asked him if I was ugly but he told me I was beautiful but I still took his jacket" I heard Benny growl under his breath "I would have given you mine" I looked at him "So your saying I need a jacket to cover myself?" he hit himself in the forehead "No your sexy, hot, cute and are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the only reason I wanted you to cover up is I don't want other guys looking at you because it makes me angry" he leaned into me and turned my head with his hand "Please don't be mad at me" he whispered and I could feel his hot breath on my lips "B-Benny…" I could feel my cheeks heating up and I pushed him away and shook my head before running off down the hall ignoring Benny's voice calling me

"JeJe pleassseee!" Rory begged me for the millionth time in 5 minutes "Fine Rory we can go to Ethan's house party" I rolled my eyes as he jumped up and down like a child, We flew or he did I was just holding onto him, we walked in and he smiled "Yeah the party starts here" he nodded and ran off and I rolled my eyes

* * *

I went down the stairs after the others to see a werewolf?! What the hell! "Who is that!" I yelled out "That's David" Benny yelled "But…" It couldn't be him "AHH" Benny yelled and we both back up as the werewolf came for us "Hey whats going on down here" Rory walked down the stairs and saw the werewolf making him scream like a little girl, Sarah grabbed the werewolf and made it drink this glowing blue potion "NO" Erica yelled "What did you do to him" she snapped her head towards Sarah "I cured him" she said sadly oh damn that must have been able to cure Sarah that's why shes so sad "How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends" Erica hissed "Oh my god" I looked to see not a werewolf but Ethan…a naked Ethan "Ethan?! Really! EW!" Erica got up and wiped her hands off on Benny "so not looking" Sarah made her way over to Ethan and Im guessing she put the blanket in her hands onto his….uhm man-part "If that's Ethan where's David" I giggled and went over the fluffy dog in the corner and petted him "This is David" they all look shocked "that's David….that is so lame" Erica huffed and left the room

* * *

I was with Ethan and Sarah we were just talking until we saw Benny and David walking towards us wearing matching Letterman jackets "Get a load of us" Benny was grinning widely "speak of the devils" Sarah rolled her eyes "He's teaching me everything he knows about getting chicks" Benny said his grin widening "It's true, not every guy can pick up a girl as beautiful as you two" I smiled at him knowing he thought as me only as a sister "yeah?" Sarah asked "You were ready to give up the cure for me" Sarah laughed and threw a tennis ball and David ran after it "Nice" I high-fived Sarah and we walked away from the boys

**Fire: And done sorry its short**

**Gabe: sorta lame**

**Fire:-growls- fine I won't make the Gabe/Oc then **

**Gabe: wait what?! No it was awesome I mean it!**

**Fire: ha take that anyway since Rory isn't here please Gabe**

**Gabe: fine… R&R people-winks and smirks-**


	11. Chapter 11 three geeks and 2 demons

**Fire: Hey people **

**Benny: SOOOO BOREDDDDDD **

**Fire: shut up Benny! Rory isn't here so you're doing the disclaimer **

**Benny: sure thing, MsWildfire97 does not of MBAV or any of its charters all shes owns is her Oc Jess, enjoy **

**~Jess's POV~**

"Ethan your babysitters here and Jess is too!" Jane yelled a few seconds later the boys walked out and smiled at us "Hey guys" Sarah greeted smiling "Hi" they greeted back as me and Sarah came in

Me and Sarah tried to hold back laughs as Mr Morgan came down wearing an old orange suit "Look at you all dressed up for the senior prom" Sarah told him with a smile "Check out Miami Vice" Benny said with a small laugh "Stylish" I giggled Mr Morgan pointed his fingers at us like a gun "Freeze, Turkey" he said in a deep gravelly voice Benny held his hands up laughing "Whoa, look out" Benny gave an awkward chuckle before putting his hands down "Ethan's mom thought it would be fun to wear the same thing we wore to our senior prom" He explained to Sarah and I "I think it's really cool that you two are chaperoning the senior citizen prom" Sarah said smiling and I nodded in agreement "Oh senior prom…I just got that" Benny said with a small smile

The Door opened and grandma Weir the door with a huge smile "Who's ready to party" she shook her hips when she said party

"Grandma…you look…." Benny stared at his Grandma in surprise "Hot?" Ethan offered Benny gave him a look of horror in re-turn "Thank you sweetie" Ms Weir said to Ethan "you look surprised dear, cant a grandma get her groove on?" Benny's Jaw dropped "I have no idea how to answer that…" I laughed but then looked at the stairs were Mrs Morgan was standing wearing an old blue prom dress "So what do you think? This is the exact same dress I wore for my senior prom" uhhhhhh "its a little 1981, isn't it" Grandma Weir asked "Well yeah that's the point" I looked at Sarah and she looked as awkward as I did "Mom I bet it looked great 30 years ago" Ethan said trying to help "Yeah grandma can lend you something from her closet" Benny so not helping

"Maybe I should change" Mrs Morgan went to go up the stairs but Grandma Weir stopped her "Oh no I don't want to miss the vote for prom queen" she then turned to Sarah, Benny, Ethan and I "Im three to one favourite. Let's drop it like its hot" I smiled at her and she winked before heading out the door Ethan's Parents following "Goodnight kids" Mr Morgan closed the door "Okay" Ethan looked his watch and then looked up at us "Jacuzzi time machine starts in t-minus 2 minutes" we nodded "I'll get the drinks" Benny headed towards the kitchen "I'll get the popcorn" I smiled and followed Benny to the kitchen

I poured the popcorn into the bowl and put it into the Microwave turning it on and hopping onto the Kitchen island and watching Benny "What you want to drink" he asked not looking up from the fridge "Surprise me" a smirk formed on his face and he closed the fridge and moved between my hanging legs and smiled at me "You want a surprise" he leaned in and I froze but didn't kiss me he started tickling me "B-Benny s-stop!" I laughed and he finally gave after I kicked him in the shoulder

I sat on the floor looking at the TV while Sarah went and got the popcorn I had put in the microwave Benny sat on the couch next to Ethan just as Sarah came in "Hey! That's my spot" Sarah snapped at Benny "What? I always sit next to Ethan on movie nights" Sarah raised her eye-brow at him "Oh I get it you two want to…" Benny took a pause to look at the two "Canoodle" Sarah and I gave him a weird look "No we don't" Sarah said but I could see the small blush on her cheeks "As if, canoodling is the last thing I would want to do" Oh bad move Ethan "Well you know, not like the last…..thing in the world…" Wow… "Alright then" Benny slapped his hands onto his knees standing up before sitting back down on the floor beside me and Jane

The movie was just starting when there was a thud on the roof and the TV went all static causing all of us to scream no just as another thud came only this time closer to the house "AHH" I groaned at the sound of Rory "I've really got to work on my roof landings" he groaned "Rory…." I sighed lying back on the ground

"They just whirl pooled into the 80's, now their leg warmers are all wet!" Benny exclaimed excitedly as he stared at the still frizzy TV I threw my piece of pizza crust into the box. Then he clapped his hands together "My favourite part is coming up" Sarah turned to him "How do you know it's all static" Sarah asked annoyed "Cause hes Benny the Dork" I smirked as Benny sent me a playful glare "Because we're 92 minutes in" said to Sarah in a 'duh' tone "He knows this movie by heart" Ethan explained "So like me and Nightmare on elmstreet and Freddy vs Jason" they all stared at me and I just shrugged "That's really pathetic Benny" I frowned a little "Im so bored" Rory exclaimed from the Kitchen island he was lying on throwing an apple up and down "Hey, if you hadn't of knocked down the satellite Dish then we could be watching Jacuzzi time machine right now!" Benny shouted angrily "Do you think Grandma is making out with her boyfriend right now?" we all groaned in disgust at the little girls comment "Jane!" Sarah exclaimed in disgust "Gross" I said at the same time Ethan said "Come on" and Rory said "Ugh" then Benny quietly said "Ew…"

"Don't you have any cards?" Sarah asked turning to Ethan as me and Rory threw the apple back and forth between us "My parents might have some board games in the basement" I sighed catching the apple and putting in down on the table and heading to the basement with the others

Rory was shooting himself with a fake toy gun with Jane as the rest of us looked around the shelves for games "Okay, we've got Math-a-lot Village " Sarah said looking at one of the shelves Benny shook his head "Too much math" I nodded in agreement "Word strike" I said in a bored tone looking at the dusty board game "Requires spelling, you got anything with the nice non-educational flavour" I turned to Ethan who gasped "Check this out" he turned to us holding a super dusty box "Spirit Speaker. Host a séance to make contact with the Spirit World" he blew off the dusty straight into our faces making us all cough "Now were talking" Benny croaked out "Meet up with some honeys from the other side" the boys all smiled "Whats a séance?" Rory asked confused

"It's a ritual were you can make contact with spirits" I explained to him "Dead spirits those things gave me the creeps" Sarah said with a shiver "I thought they were from toy stores" Sarah nodded at me statement "This one looks seriously old" Ethan said examining the box "I don't think we should mess with it guys" Sarah was eyeing the box "Whats the big deal it's just a board game" Benny asked "It's what it represents that scares me!" Sarah exclaimed sending him a glare "Oh come on, just one little game…unless you're scared" Ethan looked at the both of us "Yea I'm a chicken, bock-bock. Jess, Jane, and I are going to play dress up, Try not to make a mess" Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me and Jane upstairs to Jane's room

I sat on Jane's bed with my earphones in watching Sarah and Jane play dress up I laughed when Jane did a twirl I took my earphones out and looked at them "Well don't you two just look great" they both laughed at my comment then we heard banging coming from down stairs "Guys, what are you doing down there" Sarah called down and got a response of "nothing" from the boys "It's so not nothing, I'll go check" Sarah nodded taking off the dress she had over her clothes

As I went to step down the first step on the stairs a strange blue-green glow shot past me and then another blue-purple one came towards me and before I could move it passed into me and my vision turned Black

**~Benny's POV~**

"Are the ghosts in your bodies" I asked the boys who checked themselves "It's not on mine I would definitely feel it if it was in mine" Ethan told me "Uh, I don't feel any different" Rory told me "Maybe they didn't leave the board?" Ethan suggested "Grab that" he pointed to the lid so we grabbed it and put it on the box

I sighed and looked at the guys "We do not tell Sarah about this" Ethan said looking at us "Agr-Whoa!" Rory stopped and was staring at the stairs I turned and saw Jess but she looked hotter than ever her wavy hair was not straight and longer and she had full bangs and her eyes were bright Green and she had a purple-blue tattoo down the side of her face it was just swirls and her blue long sleeved top had slashes in it and her black leather jacket was not a black leather vest the sleeves ripped off and her jeans had rips in the knees "Whoa…." I breathed then Sarah came down the stairs and she looked different too

"Hey girls, I don't know what they did to themselves but I like it" I said to Ethan who looked shocked "They look…different" Suddenly Jess was behind us and was glaring and growling at Sarah who moved her arms out and made the books fall off the shelves Jess did the same and the TV went all weird then Sarah moved down the hall without moving her feet and Jess disappeared again "Nah" I said and Ethan glared and we followed the Sarah into the kitchen to see Jess was floating in the air and Sarah was on the island sniffing like an animal "Kay maybe I see what you're getting at" Sarah sped off the island and to the fridge were she started eating all the food and throwing some at Jess who caught it and ate it "I've never seen girls eat like that" Rory said amazed

"Uhm Sarah, Jess why don't we just-" Ethan was cut off by one dark evil deep sounding voice from Sarah in a different language and A Dark yet feminine voice from Jess in a different language that matched Sarah "Oh…Defiantly not the girls" Ethan said stepping back beside Rory and I "Are you thinking what im thinking?" Ethan asked us "The ghosts from the séance board…" Rory started "Found some bodies they liked" Ethan finished for him "Can't say I blame them" Ethan gave me a 'really' look "You gotta admit Sarah looks like a lot more fun and Jess looks even hotter" Rory and Ethan screamed as the girls threw more stuff at them "Okay, if they weren't trashing my house!" Ethan exclaimed

Jess set down a chocolate cake on a silver tray onto the table and her and Sarah smirked at us "Oh no, no, no not the cake. Please no, please, please, my mom just made that cake for her book club tomorrow and she researched for recipes…all week! Please, don't" Sarah just yelled something in the different language and the girls slammed a hand each into the cake taking a chunk and eating it "I like they're style" I smiled "Ethan where's Jess and Sarah!" Jane called down "We think they're been possessed by a ghost from the nether land" Rory yelled back making Ethan pale "Rory!" he exclaimed "Uh, they're getting some snacks" it was partly true "They'll be right up" he called up to her "I've got to try some of that cake" I reached my hand out to get abit but Jess hissed at me "Okay I get it you're cake" I backed away and the Jess looked at me the suddenly was in front of me

She said something in a different language and grabbed the back of my head pulling me down and crashing her lips to mine "WHOA!" Ethan and Rory yelled in shock but I ignored them and wrapped my arms around jess's waist kissing back "Benny! Stop it! It's not Jess!" Ethan yelled but I didn't care she was jess just a possessed jess "Benny…." I nearly jumped at the soft sound of Jess's voice even though It was just a whisper I pulled back and saw that the possessed jess hadn't spoken and was still a ghost who after I pulled back disappeared along with Sarah "Dude…You just kissed a ghost!" Rory exclaimed "no I kissed Jess who is possessed by a ghost" Ethan shook his head at me

**~Jess's Pov~ **

Where the hell was i? I was in like a fog and I couldn't see anything but that fog "Hello?" I called but it just echoed "BENNY!...RORY!...ETHAN!" again it echoed and I got no answer "this is weird" I sighed and started walking until I stopped and saw a sign weird it read 'Memories' on the left one 'dreams' on the right one so I choose left and headed farther into the fog eventually I got to a door marked age 10 when I opened the door I was shocked to see myself only younger wearing a light blue dress and reading stories to my 8 year old brothers I closed the door freaked out by how weird this was so I walked along the door ways which kept going up I stopped when I saw the age 16 door I opened it and giggled as I saw the first day I met Benny and Ethan I watched the scenes play out it until it was present day and was me in the kitchen with Benny Rory and Ethan but I looked different and I didn't remember this but all of a sudden I grabbed Benny and kissed him and he kissed back "Benny…" I whispered and he jerked back a bit and looked at me but I noticed it was me but wasn't I looked weird then I remembered the spirit that went into me…Oh my god I was in my own mind….

I walked in the fog more until I stopped at a glowing sprit which had formed into a young woman about 22 she had straight black hair and full bangs(full fringe) and was wearing a blue and purple gothic dress with lace gloves "Who are you" she smiled at me "I am A-ya and I am using your body to get my brother out of your friends body but I am finding it hard to stop being devious" she had a silky voice and had a strange accent "How long will it take" she shrugged "Your friend really likes you so I took the chance and kissed him for you" I blushed "Get out of my body I can handle this!" she glared at me "I cannot until my brother is out of your friends body" I sighed and sat down in the fog "Great…"

"So A-ya why my body?" she raised an eye-brow at me "You seemed friendly" I laughed at her reasoning "Right" we continued to talk until she froze "Your friends are doing it they have taken my brother's soul out of your friend we must see them" I could not see and I was in Ethan's room where Ethan Benny and a very confused Sarah were "Thank you boys…my soul may now rest in peace as my brother's soul is captured" her voice came from my body and the boys and Sarah looked shocked "Your friend is very kind and let me use her body I will not return her to you" I gasped as I felt A-ya's spirit leave my body "Whoa…" I stood up and shook my head "JESS" I was embraced into a hug by Benny and I giggled "Benny put me down" he set me down and before I could say anything his lips crashed onto mine and his arms snaked around my waist I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck "Okay you two split it up we have to clean this place before Ethan's parents get back" Sarah said with a smirk I glared at her as I pulled back from Benny

We all rushed around cleaning the living room and then sat down fast as Mr and Mrs Morgan came in the door "Hey mom, hey dad" Ethan greeted "Hey, guys" Mrs Morgan said back "How was the senior prom?" he questioned "Well, it was a little slower than I remember" She answered. "Where's grandma?" Benny asked I could feel his heart beating fast against the back of my head "The captain of the lawn bowling team took her to the pancake palace for the midnight buffet" Mrs Morgan answered awkwardly. "Yeah, I don't know where she gets her energy I'm going to bed." She sighed, and Mr Morgan laughed as she went upstairs "So" M. Morgan said, walking over to us "I understand you're the new president of the Whitechapel Justin Beiber Fan Club" I held back a laugh "What?" Ethan asked confused

"Well Rory's parents were working the Desert table; they showed us your status update" Mr Morgan explained "Are you, um, sure you wanna sign up for figure skating?" I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore so I turned my head and laughed into Benny's chest "Okay, dad, thanks" Ethan went to his dad "nothing to worry about" he said patting his shoulder "Okay. Good night" Mr Morgan said walking up the stairs we waved goodbye then Ethan spun around to face Sarah "Justin Beiber? Really?!" she put her hands up laughter clear in her face "It wasn't me remember?" she told him "Yeah it was A-ya's evil brother" I said backing her up which made her smile in my direction "Okay guys im gonna head home, Rory you coming?" I said getting up from Benny's lap "Yeah" Rory hopped up and stood beside me "Bye guys" Benny pouted so I leaned down and pecked him on the lips before grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him out the door "So you and Benny are like dating now?" Rory asked with a touch of sadness in his voice "Yeah but don't worry Rory it won't be like when Benny used that love potion on me your still my best friend" he smiled and hugged me then we walked to my house

**Fire: kay that's the end and a huge shout out to Bellafan22 who's reviews make me smile **** and hope you like this chapter and review and im sorry I skipped the brewed but I had writers block on that chap so sorry **

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes fangs-**


	12. Chapter 12: ReVamped Part 1

**Fire: I told him I couldn't lie he was the one for me!-dancing around-**

**Benny: what are you doing?**

**Fire: what I love that song!**

**Benny: right….**

**Fire: -sticks tongue out-**

**Rory:-laughing- MsWildfire97 does not of MBAV or any of its charters all shes owns is her Oc Jess**

**~Jess's Pov~**

I turned the volume up and sang along to Misery business by Paramore "Whoa I never met to break! But I got him where I want him now…it was never my intention to break to steal all away from you now….but God does it feel so good!" I whipped my hair around and then smiled as the song ended "WOW!" I jumped at least 3 feet in the air at the sound of Rory's voice "RORY!" he laughed I went over to my window and opened it "Hey Ror-Ror come in" he smiled and pulled himself through my window and sat on my bed "Hey you better get changed school starts soon" I smiled at him "sure" I grabbed some clothes and then went and got changed in the bathroom and did my hair and applied some make up

"OW SHIT" I cursed as I cut my hand on the edge of the mirror "JeJe are you…." Rory trailed off as he spotted the blood on my hand "Jess…." He came close and I saw his eyes flash gold "Rory…" I backed up but he grabbed my hand and examined it "calm down…I won't bite you I promise" I gulped but nodded, he brought my hand to his lips and licked my cut and suddenly it didn't hurt anymore "W-What did you do" he smiled and let go of my hand and I looked at it to see the cut gone "I closed it" he beamed "Thanks Rory…" he licked his lips getting rid of some of my blood that had been there "Your sweet" he mumbled exiting the bathroom

I went outside where Rory was "Ready" he asked and I nodded he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck "Hold on Tight" he whispered then shot up into the sky and flew us to school

He landed near the school and we headed in and to Ethan's locker "You guys hooked up for the Fly Off to the Moon dance yet? Know any honeys with a hot sister? Or a smokin' second cousin" Rory asked the boys as we stopped in front of them Benny didn't answer him he seemed too distracted by something "You should ask Sarah" I told Ethan who blushed and walked off "Rude" I yelled after him "Well JeJe I'll see you later and be careful with your hand" Rory told me before vamp-speeding away "What happened your hand, they both look fine" Benny asked finally coming out of his thoughts "Oh I cut it this morning but Rory closed it for me" I told him and saw anger flash in his eyes "How did he do that" I looked at him "He licked the cut and it closed…" I said with a nervous smile "Well Bye!" I ran off down the hall

I caught up to the girls "Hey, 'Sup" they smiled at me "Erica's got a date to the dance that doesn't go to this school" I looked at Erica with a smirk "Oh~" I sang and she smirked and bumped me with her hip "Sarah told me about you and the dork, so you two going together then?" I frowned he hadn't asked me yet "He hasn't asked me…and I saw him this morning" Erica and Sarah stared at me "Oh you so have to get a date and make him jealous if he doesn't ask you soon" Erica told me "Well, hello 'Sarah', you ladies going to the dance tomorrow?" Benny asked looking at Sarah most likely to see if she was free for Ethan

"Not with you Dorks" Erica replied then leaned down and whispered into my ear "Make him jealous" I smiled "I'm off to the zoo It's feeding time " Walking past Ethan and Benny, she paused and turned around "Hey, are pandas still endangered?" we all gave her a look "Yes" we all said shocked "Bummer" she blew us kisses before leaving "Wow" I shook my head "So you two off to a after school dork-a-thon" Sarah said with a small smirk I laughed at her "Well I gotta go bye guys!" I gave Sarah a hug then left the three standing in the hall and headed for my locker

I shoved books into my bag and slammed my locker shut to see a really cute guy standing there "Hey…Im Patrick…and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the dance" I stared at him for a minute "Uh, here" he handed me his number "Call me with your answer" he then walked off down the hall and disappeared from my sight and Erica's words rang in my head 'Make him jealous' I sighed and headed home "Hey Loser get in" I laughed at Erica who pulled her sunglasses down and opened the side door of her car "Where we going" I asked as I closed the door "Dress Shopping" I smiled at her "Erica…this guy asked me to the dance" he laughed "The dork finally get some guts" I shook my head

"No his name is Patrick and I've never seen him before but hes really cute and he gave me his number and told me to call him with my answer…what should I do" she pulled up to the mall and parked the car then turned in her seat facing me "The dork hasn't asked you yet…a hot guy asked you so go with the hot guy and make the dork jealous, Duh" I smiled at her "But what if Benny just assumed we're going together even though he hasn't asked me" she scoffed "Even he isn't that stupid, now come on" she got out of the car and I followed

"What about this one" I asked exiting the dressing room in my 5th try for a dress "Oh my god…." Erica gasped "It's perfect" I smiled at her and she showed me the dress she was getting it had a black top and a grey skirt "Cute" we paid for the dresses and Erica left me home "Grandma I'm back" I called but I didn't get an answer so I shrugged she was probably with grandma Weir "Well Hello" I turned to see a guy standing in the living room doorway "Who are you and how did you get in here" I started going through the spells in knew off by heart in my mind "I'm Jesse maybe you've heard of me" Jesse….The Jerk who the guys destroyed and who bit Sarah "you're a vampire how the hell did you get in!" he smirked at me "Welcome mat" I groaned "Lame" he stepped forward and two shapes formed behind him in the darkness and I cursed myself for not hiding stakes or garlic bombs around my house

I held my hand up and it started to glow "You don't want to do that, at least not to your own brothers" I froze as my two little brothers stepped forward standing beside Jesse "Josh…Sam" they looked different older but something was off "Hey Sis" Josh said with a sad smile while Sam looked down at the ground "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM" I snapped at Jesse "Oh I did nothing but some of the girls in my clan thought they were a cute snack" I growled "What do you want" he smirked again "I want your help, I'm getting Sarah back but her two dork friends are going to be there and try and get me, I have Erica to help me with Sarah but I need you and your brothers to keep the boys distracted" I sighed "They're vampires…the boys could kill them" he rolled his eyes "Then use a shield spell or something, I trust you are going to help me for your brothers safety" I nodded "Excellent, come on boys we have work to do" he disappeared and my brothers followed

…..This day just went from great to Shit…..

**Fire: oh plot Twist!**

**Benny: …..**

**Rory: …..**

**Fire: shouts!**

**Bellafan22: im glad you liked it and thank you! And as for Ethan and Sarah getting together you're gonna have to wait and see and you are welcome for your shout you ;) I hope you liked this chap **

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes fangs-**


	13. Chapter 13: ReVamped Part 2

**Fire: Hey its ReVampred part 2 and the final Chapter of season 1**

**Sarah: So are you going to continue into season 2?**

**Ethan: yeah are you?**

**Benny: she has to me and Jess need to date fully!**

**Rory: and I get hotter in Season 2!**

**Erica: you could never be Hot**

**Jess: I disagree he is pretty Hot**

**Benny: I thought you liked me!**

**Jess: I do!**

**Fire: Rory hurry!**

**Rory: MsWildifre97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters all she owns is her OC Jess **

**~Jess's Pov~**

The guys and Sarah had told me about the plan for Jesse and asked if I would help I said yes but I knew I had to protect my brothers

I walked into the dance on my own and saw Patrick "Hey" he gave me a smile "So you never called…was that a no?" I sighed "I don't have a date so I don't think it was a no" he smiled at me "Great so you part of Jesse's Plan" I nearly choked on my own spit "W-What" he smiled "Yeah, im part of Jesse's clan" I stared at him "So was asking me to the dance part of the plan" I hissed "Uh…no?" I scoffed and went over to Erica who was staring at some freshmen "Hey Erica, where's your date…Jesse" she looked at me "He told me don't ask" she nodded

I saw the guys come in and Benny waved me over "You look beautiful" he beamed "Yeah, thanks" Ethan was looking at his watch "Sarah is going to text me soon" I nodded "Uhm I'll be back" I noticed Jesse through one of the windows so I headed outside "When I give the sign you all move in" he told me my brothers and Patrick "Got it" we all chorused

"So this is the reason I haven't seen you guys in ages" I asked Josh who nodded "Yeah…" he looked at Sam "Im so so so so sorry" Sam said hugging my by the waist and putting his head on my shoulder I sighed then Patrick told us it was time so we all moved into the school "You're not the only one who brought friends" the boys bared their fangs Josh and Sam went over to Benny and Patrick went over to Ethan and I stood back starting to chant the spell "Too weak to fight your own battles, huh…Lame!" Benny exclaimed and turned to the vampire "Hey, you want to raise the stakes? Fine, we can do that" a stake slid down from inside Ethan's Tux sleeve and I didn't have time to put the spell on Patrick before Ethan drove the stake through his chest turning him to a pile of ash

"eos defendant" a purple light shot out of my hand and surrounded Josh and Sam before Benny could throw a garlic bomb at them "J-Jess" Benny's eyes widened and so did Sarah's who was being held by Erica now and Ethan gapped at me "Ah yes Jessica good to see your magic is better than the dorks" Jesse stood beside me and I looked down "Jess why?" Benny asked "I won't let you kill my brothers" Benny looked at Josh and Sam who were still surrounded by the purple glow "T-Them?" I nodded "Take care of him…go on destroy him" Jesse told me and Benny gave me a pleading look by I stood forward "combures eum flammis" my hand glowed but I turned on my heel and shot the light at Jesse but he grabbed my hand and threw me hard against the lockers "SIS!" Sam yelled "You promised you wouldn't hurt her" Josh hissed

Jesse threw Benny into the boys bathrooms and then ran with Ethan behind him "Sarah" I called she nodded and head butted Erica who snapped out of the trance she had been in "Ow!" I ran into the bathroom followed by my brothers "Benny? You good" he sat up holding his head "never better" I helped him up "Benny, this is Sam and Josh" I pointed to them "and guys this is Benny now let's go" we all rushed down the hall to see Ethan on the floor his wrist with a bite on it

"Ethan!" Benny yelled "Now, either you become one of us, or he does" Jesse said his eyes glowing blue and his fangs out "Your choice" He said The doors opened behind him when he spread his arms out "See you soon" Then he was gone and Sarah kneeled beside Ethan and took a hold of his wrist "Sarah…no…" Ethan croaked but she bit into his wrist "Whats she doing "Benny asked and I looked at Erica and nodded "Saving him" she said sadness in her voice

I handed Ethan an ice pack "Don't worry honey, Sarah got the venom out. Your heart's still beating; you're going to be alright" Grandma Weir told him and I nodded before leaving them and going outside for some fresh air to see out three vampire friends "He'll be okay, right" Sarah asked and I walked over to them "You really should go talk to him" she jumped then looked at me "He'll be fine" Erica told her "Ethan's a rock. When we were both sick with the pig flu I was puking for like-" I hit him in the shoulder and Erica gave me a 'good work' look "Well, welcome to Team V Sarah, it might not be awesome at first but after a few decades or so-" this time Erica punched him in the shoulder to make him shut up then she walked over to Sarah and slung an arm around her shoulder "Well, looks like we really will be best friends…forever now, huh?" Erica said with a small smile

"Enough of the girl gap, let's hit that after party" Rory said excitingly before flying up into the air "Welcome to the rest of your life, girlfriend. When you're ready, we'll be there for you" Erica told her then she looked at me "All of us" she then shot up into the sky "So what are you going to do now?" I asked her and she smiled "Dunno" I smiled at her "good luck with that Sarah" she nodded and gave Ethan's house one more look "I'll see you Jess" she shot up into the sky and disappeared and I walked home to see grandma scolding my brothers "Hey Grandma" she looked at me "The boys are going to be going to your school after summer so I hope you keep them in check" I nodded "Im just glad they're back" they smiled at me and I headed up stairs and took off my dress and put my pjs on and took my make up off before crashing onto my bed and going to sleep

**Fire: and that's the end…**

**Benny: so now what….**

**Fire: I'll work on some new projects and hopefully do a season 2 **

**Rory+Etha+Sarah+Erica+Benny+Jess: YOU BETTER!**

**Fire: Okay, okay geez**

**Rory: R&R-winks and flashes Fangs-**


	14. Chapter 14 Jess leaves with

**Fire: hello everyone this is a chap before season two and I have decided to do season 2 **

**Benny: Cool…wait why is the name of this chap-**

**Fire: Rory disclaimer **

**Rory: MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters all she owns is her Oc Jess**

**~Jess's Pov~**

I sighed and zipped up my suit case and then pulled it down the stairs and set it by the door "Grandma I'm going to miss you" My grandma came over and hugged me then when we pulled back she handed me two books "These are magic books the blue one has a potion required spells and how to make them and the black one are the harder spells the more tricky ones and some handy small spells" she smiled at me and I hugged her again "I'll be back before school starts back up" she nodded "which boy did you end up asking to join you?" I walked to the end of the hall "The one I could trust the most" she understood and nodded her head

I stopped my brothers at the door by my suitcase "guys…" Sam pulled me into a hug and Josh then joined in "You can't leave!" I frowned at Sam "I have to I'll be back don't worry and I'll call you guys and text" they nodded "But what do we tell the others" I bit my lower lip "Just tell them what I told you" there was a knock at the door "Hes here I gotta go, love you all" I went to the door and opened it "Ready?" he nodded and grabbed by suitcase putting it into the car "Thanks for coming with me" I smiled and he nodded getting into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger seat

"Of course, have you told anyone else" I sighed "Apart for my grandma, brothers and Grandma Weir….no" he looked at me "Jess, I feel like this trip isn't just about improving your magic, your running away from your problems" I looked into his eyes "No im not!" he sighed and started the car "He does have your number you know" I nodded "Just go" he nodded then we drove off

**~later Ethan's Pov~ **

There was knocking at the door so I went down stairs and opened the door "Hey dude whats up" he pushed past me and looked around "Is Jess here?" I shook my head "Why would she be" he sighed in frustration "I haven't seen her in days and she was supposed to meet me today but never showed" I patted his shoulder "Check her house?" he face-palmed and then ran out the door most likely to find her "ETHAN YOUR PHONES RINGING!" Jane yelled from her room so I climbed the stairs and picked up the phone I had set on my bed "Ethan…hey its Jess" I sat on my bed "Where are you?" she sighed "I can't tell you that but im not gonna be back til school starts up again, and uhm…I sorta took someone with me" I scratched the back of my head "why can't you tell me?" I questioned her "I just can't" she sounded annoyed "Who did you take with you?" this time she didn't answer for a few minutes "Rory…"

**~Benny's Pov~ **

I walked up to Jess's house and knocked on the door and one of her brothers opened the door "JOSH!" he yelled loudly and then Josh appeared beside him in a flash "Wha…oh hi Benny" he laughed nervously "W-Whats up" Sam said not looking at me "Is Jess here?" they looked at each other than me "No" they said in unison "Do you know where she is" they looked at each other "You tell him" Josh said pushing Sam "No you do it your older" Sam shot back at him "Yeah By 5 minutes, just tell him" Josh said annoyed "you do it!" Sam growled I started at the two getting annoyed "SOMEONE JUST TELL ME!" I yelled snapping their attention back to me "sheleftwithRoryandwontbebacktilschoolstartsagain" Sam said really fast but I still caught it "S-She what…" I stared at them

"Sorry man, she went to improve her magic and she needed to bring someone with her and she chose Rory" Josh patted my shoulder "Thanks…" I sighed and then turned and headed back home

**~Jess's Pov~**

The Car jerked forward "Whoa whats going on" Rory said as the Car stopped on its own "State your name, guest name and magical line" I groaned "Jessica Grace Lilly Thorn, Magical line of Flame and Rory Keaner, Vampire" the car then began again "Welcome Miss Thorn and guest" Rory stared around himself for a minute before driving on

"What was that" Rory exclaimed and I giggled "It's a magic check to get in here that's all it means we're here" he stopped the car in front of a hotel "so this is it?" he asked not impressed "Wait til you see inside" I smirked and got out of the car and grabbing my suitcase and walked inside followed by Rory "Ah Miss Thorn, Welcome" the man opened the door and revelled the biggest lobby possible "Whoa it's like the tardis!" Rory exclaimed happily making me giggled "Come on" I pulled him to the front desk "Hello, may I help you" a women who looked about 20 stood behind the desk "Yeah, uhm my Names Jessica Thorn I should have a room for two?" she looked threw her book "Ah yes we do, welcome and have a good stay" she handed me two keys and one I handed to Rory and we both headed to the elevator were there was buttons to the 200th Floor "wow this place really is like the tardis" Rory said shocked "Whats the number on our key?" he held it up "110th floor room 15" I pressed the 110th floor button and then pressed room 15 and the elevator opened showing an apartment like hotel room "Whoa" me and Rory said at the same time

Rory ran and jumped onto the couch and I went to the bedroom and nearly fainted it was huge! The king sized bed the walk in wardrobe, ensuite…wait…King sized bed? One bedroom….oh shit "Rory come here a sec" The blonde appeared by my side "What?" I motioned to the bed "It's the only bedroom and there's only one bed" his cheeks turned red and he looked between me and the bed "B-But I thought i-it was a room for t-two?" I sighed "They must have thought I met a room with one bed for two" I sat on the bed "So what do we do?" he asked "Well you're a vampire you don't sleep right?" he thought for a minute "No I don't sleep" I sighed in relief then I saw two books on the side tables "Vampire rules?" I laughed and picked it up flicking though some of the pages until I found one that made me stop "Rule 27 all Vampire guests may sleep as a spell has been cast so they will get tired and sleep" I read aloud "Wait I can sleep here" Rory's face lit up as I nodded

"Rule 33 Vampire guests may order blood from room serves and are not allowed to hunt other guests or bite anyone while they stay here" He frowned and then smiled again "Here read that" I handed him the book and picked up the Earth priestess one seeing a magic training schedule for me poking out of it as I read the rules I smiled they weren't that bad more like figured rules like I figured we weren't along to use magic to play tricks on other guests or stuff like that

"Well its late, im gonna change and get some sleep" Rory nodded and I went into the ensuite and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest top(tank top) when I went into the bedroom Rory was wearing a pair of sweat pants and I could see the top of his boxers and he was shirtless, wow vampirism did him good he smiled at me and I lay in the bed pulling the white covers up under my chin then I felt the mattress dip behind me and then someone lay beside me and pull some of the covers "Night JeJe" Rory mumbled and then I heard light snores I bet he felt happy being able to sleep after all this time

I closed my eyes only to have then snap open seconds later as an arm was slung around my waist and brought me into a chest, Rory's chest I looked up at his face he was still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him so I just sighed and let myself drift off to sleep

**~2 weeks later~**

I nodded at Juliet my magic tutor "You did great today Jess tomorrow I have to train one of my other students who is having trouble since you are so far ahead I hope you don't mind if I don't see you tomorrow" I smiled "No, that's fine, see you Wednesday then" she nodded her head her fiery red hair falling into her face

I walked into mine and Rory's shared hotel suite to see him playing video games, me and Rory had gotten closer as friends and I think I'm developing a slight crush on him but I still really like Benny but I don't know if we're a couple or what "Hey Ror looks like I have the day of magic training tomorrow" he looked up and smiled at me "That's great, wanna play?" he held out the seconds controller "What ya playing?" he smirked at me "Assassins creed brotherhood" I love that game so much! (It's an unreal game) "Multiplayer" he nodded and I grabbed the controller and sat beside him "You're on Vamp" he chuckled and we played the game for ages and when I finally looked at the clock I saw it was 8pm "Wow…im gonna order room serves, what you want?" I asked picking up the phone and dialling the number "Pint of AB please" Rory said with a sweet smile before snapping his head back in the direction of the TV

"Hello, yeah can I get a small thin crust meat feast pizza a bottle of coke and a pint of AB blood please, yeah room 15 on the 110th floor" I hung up the phone and the food appeared on the table in front of us "yay" I picked up a slice of pizza and took bite as Rory took a sip of the blood

I lay on the bed and Rory came in drying his hair "Hey JeJe, can I ask you something" he threw the towel into the laundry basket "Sure, shoot" I sat up and looked into his blue eyes "you see I really like this girl, but I think she likes someone else but I can't get her off my mind" I looked at him "Tell her or show her how you feel, you never know she might like you back" he smiled and looked down taking a deep breath then he cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in crashing his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I gasped but slowly I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back "Jessica Thorn I think im in love with you" Rory said against my lips and I pulled back to looked into his eyes to see nothing but love and affection

"Rory…i-i..." his face saddened but he gave me a small smile "I know, but would you please do me the honour of going out with me?" I smiled and kissed his cheek "I would love to" he pulled me into a hug "If you want to break up to with Benny after we get back I understand" he whispered into my ear then he kissed my cheek and lay down on the bed beside me and pulled me into his chest "Night" i murmured letting sleep come over me

**~Day they leave~**

I zipped up my suit case and sighed but smiled when arms snaked around my waist and I felt lips on my neck "Rory" I giggled as he gently licked and sucked on my neck "Ready to go?" I nodded "It's gonna take longer to get back so we'll be back in town in 2 or 3 days" he told me and I smiled at him as he slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist and handed me my spell books "Do you think Benny will kill me?" I shook my head "No, he might be mad…but im sure he won't kill you beside you're a vampire you can run or fly" he chuckled "Yeah" I smiled at him "Rory you've changed since we got here, your taller and a lot cuter" he grinned a small blush on his pale cheeks "You too JeJe your more smokin than ever" I giggled and could feel my cheeks heating up

"All packed" I nodded and Rory grabbed our bags and we headed to the lobby were I handed the receptionist the keys "I hope you had a good stay Ms Thorn" I smiled at her and nodded "Yes it was great, thanks" she handed me a pocket sized spell book "It has quick one word and helpful spells" I thanked her and I followed Rory out to the car were out bags were already away and he was sitting in the front seat "come on slow poke" he called as I neared the car

We had set off and it was silent not an awkward one though just a comfortable one, I sat there staring out the window watching the landscape zoom by in a blur as I thought about what had happened this summer and how the others would be like, Erica had been trying to call me since I left and so had Benny but he stopped after 2 or 3 weeks Ethan and Sarah hadn't tried to contact me I found it weird that Sarah hadn't but Ethan I understood why he hadn't since I'd told him where I'd gone and hes not that prying…I wonder how Benny will react when I tell him about me and Rory…or how any of the gang will react…

**Fire: yeah so that's it…I know it's suckish…but it gets better I promise!**

**Benny: …-shocked-….**

**Rory: -grinning-**

**Fire: uhm Rory?**

**Rory: oh right, R&R-winks and flashes fangs-**


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Back Dusker

**Fire: sup people im back for a second season : )**

**Benny: yeah great…**

**Rory: Uh, MsWildfire97 does not own MBAV or any of its characters all she owns is her OC Jess, enjoy**

**~Jess's Pov~ **

I had been back one day and in that day I had unpacked all my stuff and hung out with my brothers who refused to let me out of their sight after leaving them for a mouth and then I showed grandma all the new spells I could do and she was so happy and proud of me, but I had yet to tell the others I was back but they would find out when I showed up at school today…and Rory was right I do look different from when I left my brothers and grandma both said so according to grandma my eyes are brighter and I have a happy glow and my brothers say I look curvier and slightly taller

I pulled on a pair of bright blue coloured jeans a black off the shoulder sweater with 'GEEK' written on it in bold white block letters I also put on my beat up black converse with blue earrings some make up and I curled my hair before placing a black baseball cap with blue front (the bit that doesn't sit on your head, the but that sticks out) I shifted it slightly to the side and smiled grabbing my shoulder bag and running down the stairs grabbing an apple and cereal bar along with my lunch "GUYS 5 MINUTE WARNING!" I called from in front of my stairs tucking into my cereal bar and putting the wrapped in the bin, I opened the front door as Sam and Josh appeared beside me most likely using vamp speed "So either of you walking with me or are you guys gonna fly to school or speed" Josh grinned "So walking with you" Sam said with a matching grin the only way to tell them apart was Josh was slightly taller and his hair was darker along with the fact today he was wearing his leather jacket that had Josh stitched on the back.

We walked into school and they both went to get their schedules and locker numbers as I went to Ethan's I looked at saw him and Benny standing there talking and I smiled and went over to them "Who missed Jess?" I said holding my arms out for a hug but I never got it…Benny stared at me and Ethan gave me a smile "Uh…okay not the happy reacting I was hoping for…but I guess if no-one missed me I'll go find Erica" I fake pouted and sighed but as I turned I was pulled into a chest arms wrapping around my waist "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Benny whispered/yelled into my ear kissing my temple before realising me "Oh and here…" he handed me a yellow fluff ball and I awhed it was a baby chick "It's so cute" I cooed stroking its little head "Benny, focus im worried about her" I looked at Ethan "Who E?" he scratched the back of his neck "Sarah left that night and never showed again til last night and she seemed…off" I rolled my eyes "No duh, shes a vampire now, vampires are different then vampires, Rory told me you have these strong vamp urges and stuff you can get mad easily" Ethan sighed

Sarah and Erica came walking towards us Sarah finishing up a joke making them both laugh "Okay, clearly trauma all gone vampires happy-happy" Benny told Ethan "SARAH, ERICA!" I cried and Erica looked at me and smiled "JESS!" they both hugged me then Erica held onto my shoulders "Where have you been! I had no-one to shop or have girl talk with!" she cried and Sarah rolled her eyes "I'll tell you everything later, kay?" she nodded then looked at my hands "Cute" she said simply and I nodded "Care for a welcome back chick, Sarah?" I held the chick out to her and she smiled "Aw that is so cute" Sarah cooed, reaching out to pet it "that'll make a yummy snack later" she joked

"W-What" Ethan choked obviously not being able to tell she was joking but I was able to having been around Rory for a whole month "It's a joke! Ethan I don't remember you being so serious" she giggled and Ethan still looked shocked "I don't remember you being so funny…" Ethan said back "But good one" Benny said trying to help the bell rang making Sarah sigh "That's us, even immortals have to go to class" Erica nodded, "mm-hmm"-ing in agreement "see you later for details Jess?" Sarah asked "yep" I popped the 'P' and looked back at the boys "Bye boys, see you in class" i smiled at them before walking off to my first class but before I could get there Erica grabbed me and I was now in front of a trash can were the new VP was now head first in with Sarah beside it and Benny with her "Do that mind wipe trick Benny and you help him Jess" I laughed and nodded at Benny when Mr Stern got out of the trash can "Oblivomamnath Obliviarti Kaput" Benny and I said in unison purple and blue dust going out of our hands and hitting Mr Stern who looked at us all "I am-you-" He suddenly gave us all confused looks "What are you kids staring at? Just, get back to class!" He ordered "Now!" Then he walked away and I waved at the others before walking back towards my class

I sighed I was sitting in my last class before lunch and time seemed to have slowed down but them our teacher Mrs Ferguson said something that made me want to jump for joy "That's it talk or do whatever you want until class ends" she went to her desk and started grading tests while everyone started talking I pulled out my Ipod and earphones putting them in and tapping on the Paramore playlist letting Last hope drown out the talking around me

I looked at the clock and took my earphones out and put my books away and pulled my bag on just in time for the bell to ring for lunch, the kids rushed out of the class and I followed spotting Erica and Sarah "Hey guys" they said hey back and we walked to lunch and sat at one of the tables and I took out my lunch and ate it listening to the conversation "So, Jess" Erica said with a small smirk "Fine…I got a boyfriend…" she squealed "Yes you moved on from the dork, who is he, do we know him" I nodded "Yeah you know him, he goes to this school and hes a supernatural" she nodded impressed "Name?" Sarah asked, I sighed "Rory…" I said getting up and throwing away "WHAT!" Erica yelled and ran over to me with Sarah "You're dating Rory?" Sarah asked with shock in her voice I nodded

"Ugh" Erica groaned and walked away from us "how?" Sarah asked as we walked towards my locker "two weeks after we left for my magic training he came into our shared room while I was on our _shared_ queen sized bed he was shirtless and drying his hair then he asked me what do bout this girl he liked, I told him to show her how he felt…then he kissed me and told me he loved me…but that if when we got back if I wanted to break up and date Benny he would understand" she nodded with a small smile "That's sweet, do you like…like him back?" she questioned and I sighed leaning against the lockers "Yeah…but I still like Benny…" she was about to say something when Erica came running "OMG GUYS DIRK IS IN THE SCHOOL" she squealed full on dusk fangirling

I laughed as she dragged us to where he was and I saw the guys Erica pushed past the crowd and Sarah slipped away and Ethan was talking to Dirk so I stood beside Benny "Hey, why aren't you with the other screaming girls?" he asked raising an eye-brow at me "Cause im not a big fan of Dusk, that's why" he nodded and took my cap "HEY!" I tried to grab it but he held it out of my reach "You can get it back…if you go out with me tonight, on a date" he smiled and i stopped trying to get my cap and went off my tip-toes back onto my full feet "I uh…Benny…have you talked to Rory today?" he gave me a confused look "Yeah, what does he have to do with anything" I sighed and looked into his eyes "Rory…he asked me while we were away and since you never asked me i…said yes…" hurt and sadness flashed over his features before he placed my cap back on my head "Back off hes mine!" Erica hissed pulling Dirk away and out of the room "Okay lameos" Benny called "Who wants authentic guy from Dusk coffee cup-"Then I could no longer hear him from the screaming fan girls that started to raid him to get the cup I sighed and headed out to see my brothers by my locker "SIS!" Sam ran to me looking worried "Yes?" I groaned as I was grabbed towards Josh "Uhm I might have possibly knocked your boyfriend out…" Josh said with a nervous laugh

I glared at him "You did what!" I screamed and tried to lunge at him but Sam held me back "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he ran off and Sam let me go "Where is he?" I asked and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a janitors closet "In there…sorry" he gave me a smile before speeding away, I went in and saw Rory knocked out on the floor his back leaning against the wall and he head tilted to the side "Rory…" I patted his cheek then got annoyed when It didn't work after a few minutes and slapped him as hard as I could he jolted awake and then pinned me down the ground fangs bared and eyes glowing "R-Rory" I gasped scared he noticed it was me and his fangs disappeared and his eyes turned back to the loving blue colour "JeJe im so sorry" he sat up and let go of my wrist "It's okay" I leaned in to peck his cheek but he moved his head so out lips met and he took my surprised gasp as a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth

We made-out for a while until Rory's phone rang and we had to stop "Hello….yeah…yeah shes with me….sure be there soon" he hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket "Come on, Benny wants us" I nodded and we both got up and headed for where Rory said Benny well at least Rory did…I didn't want to face Benny at the moment so I went and sat by my locker

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up from the floor and stared at the blonde vampire "Yeah…im fine Erica, hey Erica what would you do if you were in love with two guys and they were best friends and you didn't want to hurt either of them" she sighed "You liked Benny first and saw Rory as a friend…so just go with your heart, yeah?" she gave me a smile "Thanks" I stood up and stuffed my hands into my pockets heading for where Rory had said he was going.

When I got there they filled me in on everything that was happening and that the vampire council thought Ethan was attacking vampires but that Ethan said a green mist was doing it.

So I went home as the guys took Ethan home somehow "Grandma!" I called as I came in and I heard an explosion from the basement then Grandma came out from the door smoke around her and black on her clothes while she waved a hand in front of her face "Yes" I laughed "Is there spells that kill vampires and are a green mist" she narrowed her eyes "Yes some dark magic I think let me check" she disappeared down the basement and came back a few seconds "Wait give me your spell book" I handed it over and she flicked through it "Ah here it is" she bent the conor of the book and closed it "thanks, im gonna go tell the boys" she nodded and I ran to Ethan and walked straight in and to his room where he was with Benny, Rory and my bothers "I found it" I smirked as Benny gave me a stare "no way! Look at the amount of spells I found like it!" I shook my head "It's called Inspira Mortis or the breath of death. Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapour that seeks out and destroys its intended targets"

"So that's why it ignored me!" Ethan exclaimed "It's only going after vampires! We have to warn Sarah" He dug out his phone when she didn't answer he said "Come on, Sarah, where are you?" I sighed and dug out my phone and rang Erica while Benny told the guys about how he thinks he found how to fight the breath of death "Hey Erica?" I asked into the phone "Jess bad news, Sarah's being put on trial in front of vampire council it's at the old mason lodge" I took a deep breath "Thanks Erica, I'll see you there" I hung up "Guys we gotta go…like now" they all turned to me apart from Rory who was going number one in a jar for the witch bottle "Uh why" Josh asked "Sarah's being put on trial in front of the vampire council" Ethan gapped "Well then what are we waiting for" Sam yelled

I flew with Rory, Benny with Sam and Ethan with Josh then when we got there we all burst through the door "Let her go, im the one you want" Ethan yelled as we walked into the room "I've got this why are you here" Sarah said to him "we're trying to protect you" Ethan hissed "well im trying to protect you" Sarah threw back "Well we're protecting you, too" Benny told her "look we're protecting each other" I yelled getting annoyed "Look, I didn't touch your friends" Ethan stated to the vampire council "They were attacked by a spell called the Breath of death" he explained "Yeah, pretty scary right?" Benny said with a small smirk "The thing is we can stop it" I said with an eye roll "True! They made me go in a jar" Rory nodded "QUIET!" the little girl snapped "Perhaps we owe you a chance to prove your innocence" she stated making me sigh in relief

"Thank you that's very reasonable" Ethan said with a small smile "I move the mortals be devoured now" my jaw dropped and Josh and Sam were at my sides they're fangs bared and eyes glowing "What you can't do that" Ethan, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Josh and Sam yelled as Benny and Ethan pulled out their weapons "How does that let us prove our innocence at all?" Ethan yelled at her "If the attacks continue after you're gone, then I guess you were innocent Seems fair enough" The little girl said with a shrug I growled and muttered a spell under my breath pushing past Sam and Josh forming a ball of light in each hand "Oh I'll show you fair!" I yelled angrily "guess I got my orientation after all You taught me when to control myself, and when not to" Sarah threated "Sarah no wait" Ethan told her placing a hand on her shoulder and sent me a look to say stop as well "You call yourself a council don't you have to take a vote" Ethan asked

"Fine, all in favour" the little girl asked; two raised their hands but the vamp next to the girl didn't and his eyes glowed green and he tried to attack her "Benny! The witch bottle, quickly" Ethan called to him, Benny gave him the bottle and Ethan held it out in front of the vamp "Here deadly spirit" Ethan waved the jaw and the vamp came closer "Yeah, din-dins" Ethan backed up the vampire following crawling over the table but Ethan tripped and spilt the jar onto himself…Ew….and the mist came out of the vampires mouth and crawled up Ethan "Ew that's bad and gross" Benny said appearing beside me "Yep"

Sarah rushed to Ethan who sat up his eyes glowing the green the vampires once was and then he attacked Sarah "What do I do with him" Sarah looked at me while she held Ethan back "Destroy him! We command it" the little girl yelled "Benny the witch bottle" he nodded and grabbed the jaw putting It back together "It still needs something, you guys mind" he asked my brothers who gave him a confused look but yelped as he pulled out abit of each of their hair and put it in the witch bottle

"Jess!" I nodded and held the witch bottle with him "Sicantos Delstorm Rickantos Kaara!" we yelled and the mist flew into the bottle and Benny closed the lid "Gotcha" I said with a smirk "Anti-vampire mist anyone" Benny asked holding up the jar shaking it a little "Sill mad at me for defending the mortals that just saved your life" Sarah said with a smirk on her face "Erica was right you are no fun…your free to go" I rolled my eyes "Thank you" Sarah said "That's more like it" We turned to go "Stop!" The little girl yelled which made us all turn back around; nervous she had changed her mind and was actually going to kill us. "Before you go, I want Dirks autograph" We looked at her quizzically "for a friend" lame excuse "Vampire awkward..." Benny sang quietly, and Ethan and I nodded, turning away slowly

I was sitting at home alone as Grandma and Grandma Weir were out at something and Sam and Josh were at Ethan's playing video games with him and Benny "Aint it fun, living in the real world, aint it good being all alone" I sang swaying my hips along with the music blasting in my ears via my earphones "Tergeo" I said pointing to my bedroom floor and it became clean "Tergeo" I pointed to my dirty clothes and they became clean and put themselves away "Done" I smiled "Cool" I jumped and turned to see Rory floating outside my window "Come in" I giggled taking my earphones out

"Jess…Do you like wanna break up with me?" I gaped at Rory as he sat on my bed "No! Why would you think that?" he looked down "Well like you looked so happy with Benny earlier and I don't know I just thought you'd wanna be with him" I sighed and sat beside him "Rory…I like you but I like Benny too but he never asked me out but you did and im not just gonna dump you for no reason if you like me back and admit it" he smiled and hugged me "Wanna watch a movie" I nodded and we ran down stairs and watched movies all night

**Fire: and that's the end of this chap**

**Benny: -steam coming out of his ears- WHAT THE *Beep* I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY LOVE STORY!**

**Fire: it is and no cursing! You'll see okay Benny?**

**Benny: Fine**

**Rory: -smirking- R&R people -flashes fangs-**


End file.
